The Sk8er Chick
by d0rkaliciousxbabyy
Summary: Inuyasha thought he lost all hope, till he met Sangos tomboy cousin. Will their love bloom at a Skaterbration, or would he suffer another heart break? Will hell errupt when they spend a week together in the Bahamas? KagxInu SanxMir
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Y'all are smart so y'all no what goes here.

A/N: Yup, yup, yup, this is another one of ma fan fics so enjoy ppl!

"HEINTI!" Sango shrieked as she slapped Miroku. He explored the red slap mark that was just given to him "Dear Sango! Must you really be so violent?" he asked innocently. "That's like asking for out to stop being a total pervert!" Miroku didn't even hear what Sango said. He was to busy looking at the big oak tree. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled. "Shhh!" he put one finger on Sango's lips while the other hand was pointing at what he was looking at.

Under the tree was their friend Inuyasha, his girlfriend Kikyo, and her stuck up posse. It looked seriously bad. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hand in his left hand and his blue skate board in the other, and Kikyo was saying some thing that sounded like "YOU DIDN"T BUY ME A GIFT OR EID AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE WITH YOU!" she was getting mad. "Yeah!" Kikyo's clones mimicked. Inuyasha looked down. "But you're not even a Muslim, so what's the point?" he asked. "THE POINT? THE POINT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BUY YOUR GIRLFRIEND SOMETHING FOR EVERY HOLIDAY!" she shrieked. "Yeah!" they mimicked agan. "I'm sorry, it won't happen next time Kikyo. I promise." He apologized. "THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME INUYASHA! IT'S OVER!" she ran off into the school leaving Inuyasha there alone. "Yeah!"

Miroku signaled Sango to follow him. They came over to Inuyasha. "Hey, saw what happened, sorry Inuyasha." Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, she probably wasn't worth it anyways. I mean, I bet she's a bad kisser right?" he asked. "Feh, I don't know. I never even got a change to kiss the bitch, let alone even touch her." He replied.

"What a whore." Sango said angrily. "I know," he replied. "And I thought I was really in a good relationship." He sighed. "But she expects you to buy her something for every holiday, that's so self centered." Miroku said. "Yeah, I guess." Sango felt a vibe in her jeans. "Hold on, someone's calling." She ran to the pavement.

"Hello?"

"HEY!"

"Hey, what's up cuz?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same, when are you coming? You're taking forever!"

"Hold on! I gotta pick an outfit. Some of my clothes are still in Kyoto."

"Oh, ok."

"Hold on, dad's calling."

"Sure."

"Wanna come over this Saturday? I'm making a surprise anniversary party for my parents."

"Hey, why not! Mind if I bring some friends?"

"Yeah, as long as I meet them first."

"Don't worry, you'll meet them later."

"Ok, gotta go bye."

"Bye."

Sango hung up and ran over to the oak tree. "Who was it?" Miroku asked. "You'll soon find out, and in no doubt I have a feeling you two are really gonna like her…" Sango said slyly. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "You'll see soon enough."

A/N: Duh duh duh! Who is this 'person' and what did Sango mean by that? Read next chappie to find out. Please R&R!


	2. The Challenge & Lechers

Disclaimer- C'mon yall no wat goes here!

A/N: B4 I start, I wanna thank attemptedangel for mi first (and hopefully not the only 1 review. Without further a do, I present to u chappie two.

The girl brushed back her hair. She put on a blue bandana. Today was her first day at a new school on a cool November morning. She sighed and tried to find something to wear. _Who cares what I wear. I don't care what these people think. _ She wasn't exactly a diva, or a geek, or anything. She considered herself a tomboy.

She found the perfect outfit and quickly slipped it on. She put on some make up and quickly ran for the door. "Bye honey." Her mother said giving her a small jean knapsack. "Thanks mom." She said. "Have a good day dear." Her father said as he sipped his coffee. "Bye guys." She headed for the door and walked out onto the pavement and headed to the school……………………

Meanwhile

"C'mon guys." Sango said heading for the front of the school. "Why?" she smiled. "The surprise guest is going to meet us at the front." She replied. "Oh."

When they reached the front, they waited for the 'person' to come. _I don't get what's so good about her! _Inuyasha thought. _Who the hell is this chick anyways. _He didn't know that he was about to soon find out. "Hey Sango, whose the chick you're talking ab-" he stopped and looked down. Under him was a girl on a skateboard,.. holding her forehead.

Back with the 'person'

She smoothly glided down the street heading for her destination. _I wonder if I'm going in the right direction. _She thought as she made a turn. She smiled when she saw a huge brick building. _FINALLY!_ She was almost there when a black cat ran across her black and pink skateboard. It quickly ran across the street, leaving the girl. She turned her head and looked at the cat. "WATCH IT!" she yelled.

When she was throwing the insult, she didn't realize she was going downhill towards the building. "Aaahhhhh!" she kept on going down, so fast that she couldn't stop the skateboard. "Loooooooookkkkkkkkkkk ooooooooouuuttt!" she warned.

She was expecting a painful fall onto the pavement. She squeezed her eyes shut and got ready for the pain. Instead, she fell into someone's warm, strong arms. She took a step back, but tripped on her skateboard. She held her forehead. "Oooow!" She opened her eyes and looked up. "Sorry, I lost control of my skateboard." She apologized.

"Hey, no problem." He said. "Here let me help you up." He bent down a hand to help her up. "Arigato." When she stood up, Inuyasha's eyes widened. The girl was beautiful. Her bandana had fallen off, showing beautiful black tresses that went past her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that shone in the light sun.

She brushed her clothes. She was wearing a denim skirt with a silver belt. She had on leather boots and a black t-shirt. On the front, it said 'Go ahead, look…….' When she turned around to pick up her skateboard Inuyasha gave a chuckle. '….IF YOU WANNA GET THE CRAP BEATEN OUTTA U!' she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Nice shirt." She smiled. "Thanks, my name's Ka-"

"KAGOME!" Sango came running out of nowhere and hugged the girl. "HEY SANGO!" she returned the embrace. "Am I missing something?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. "Oh yeah. This is the person I was telling you about, my favourite cousin, Kagome." She said. "Kagome, meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha, meet Kagome. Miroku meet Kagome, Kagome meet Miroku." Kagome blushed. "Hello fair maiden." She said taking her hand in his. He kissed it and his other hand crept up to her butt. She punched his face. "FREAKING LECHER!" she yelled. She turned her attention towards the silver haired boy.

"Hi." Inuyasha said holding out his hand. "Hi," she said shyly. She shook his hand. "Arigato again for catching me." She thanked. "It wouldn't of happened if you hadn't lost control of your skateboard." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked tentatively. "It means you're just an amateur wanna be skater." He said coolly. "Is that so?" she asked getting mad.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well then let's just see about that." She picked up her skateboard and walked toward the stairs. "Running away now are we?" Inuyasha laughed. "You wish I were jerk." She mumbled. When she was at the stop step, she placed her skateboard on the steel railing and got into position.

"Kagome! You'll break your neck! Don't!" Sango warned. "I'll be fine." She yelled. "Look at what you made her do!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha. "Feh, it ain't my fault she's pulling the stunt." She glared daggers at hi, "If you don't get her to stop I swear to god I'll……" Inuyasha gulped. Sango's glare was freaking him out. "Ok. Hey Kagome or whatever your name is! Don't do something you'll regret, because, you know, you'll regret it after you do it because you didn't regret it before so you're gonna regret it after so-" "GET ON WITH THE POINT!" she yelled back. "DON"T DO IT!" he yelled.

"You're way too late!" she got up on the skateboard, shaking a little. The skateboard zoomed down quickly, with Kagome in position. She soared down with her hair all over her face. When she got to the bottom, she made a 90° turn up the wheel chaired kids path. She found herself up at the railing again, this time she jumped in midair with her skateboard and zoomed down again. This time she stopped a dime in front of Inuyasha. "Beat that!"

He gulped. "Watch me!" he walked up the stairs and stopped at the railing. He put his skateboard on it and took a step on it. He immediately lost balance (cough cough Wasn't me! cough cough) and fell on to the stairs. He began tumbling down and yelped at every step. When he got to the bottom, Kagome and his friends were there. He tried to stop but failed. He skid further until….

"PERVERT!" Kagome kicked his face with her boots. "Ooow! Some way to repay me for saving your pathetic life!" he said getting up. "Well that's what you get for looking under my skirt you lecher!" He blushed. "It was an accident!" he cried. "Accident my fucking ass!" she yelled.

Sango and Miroku laughed. "Let's go and leave this bimbo." Kagome said taking them with her. "Ok," Miroku laughed. "Nice move back there." He added in. "Thanks. I've been skate boarding since I was like seven, so I'm sort of good." She said shyly. "Here's my stop." He turned into the science lab.

"I see that Inuyasha is fond of you." Sango giggled. "What? That jerk?" she asked. "Yeah. I mean he was so nice to you before. For gods sake he helped you up!" Kagome looked at her cousin. "So what?" "He wouldn't even help an old granny on the street!" She said. "Who cares. It's not like I like him." Sago smiled again. "Yup, uh huh." She glared at her. "You don't believe me?" she asked getting irritated. "No, I believe you." She bit her lip. "Sango Kanaka! I don't like that tone."

"Sorry mom!" she said sarcastically. "But it's so obvious the way you talk to him."

"Just shut up Sango-Chan."

"Gimme your schedule for a sec." Sango asked. Kagome got out a white sheet of paper. "Here." She looked at them. "Yay! We have all of the same classes." Sango explained. "Cool."

A/N: There's chappie two. I have NOOOOOOOOOO idea why I wrote two chappies in one day instead of doing my h/w! OMG! MY HOMEWORK!


	3. Operation Set Up

Disclaimer- I…I forgot what goes here….'-.- so u ppl try to figure it out…..:P

A/N: I know my last chappie was sorta…random and really quick, but I'm totally rushing because I like never do my home work… I always put this story first…..although I don't know why! Oh, and to beyondallrepair who sent me the review about tomboys not wearing skirts…I know but it just sorta ties the chappie up like that. Special thanks to attemptedangel, beyondallrepair, and craZhead191 for mi first reviews, I feel loved.

"And that class is how the light bulb was invented, any questions?" Mr. Hoshino asked slipping the huge coke bottle glasses up his nose. "None I see, well have a good lunch class." Just then the bell rang. "God that took forever." Sango sighed. "T'ya I know." Kagome laughed. "Let's go for lunch outside under the oak tree." Sango suggested. "Whatever."

They went into the cafeteria and got out quickly, each with trays of food in their hand. They approached the oak tree, Kagome sweat dropped when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting their talking about god knows what.

"But it's true!"

"You can't just go around talking about girl's butts with me lech."

"But I can't help myself."

"Ooooh! Look at me! My name's Inuyasha and I like groping girls! Ooooh!" Right after he said that he regretted it more than anything. In front of him were the girls, with their eyebrows twitching. "HEINTI!" they screeched. Kagome took her slushy and poured it on Inuyasha's head. "Hope you like cherry, oh yeah, and how was the fall?" she asked sarcastically. "Bitch." He mumbled. Kagome put her tray away. "What'd you call me?" she asked in a deathly tone. "I called you a bitch, so what?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You got a problem with me?" she asked again. "As a matter of fact I do."

"WELL DEAL WITH IT!" she let go of his collar. "Feh, goody girl is trying to be a punk, ha!" he laughed. That was the last straw for Kagome. "Shut up!" she said. "What was that bitch?" he asked. "I said shut up." He stood up. "Did you tell me to shut up bi-" he stopped when he felt a hand connect with his face.

It was so loud that the busy students all stopped and stared at them. "I said shut up." She said angrily. "D-did you just- did you just slap me?" he asked shocked. "Yes I did, got a problem with it?" she asked glaring at him. He smirked. "Nope, actually I'm impressed." Kagome's face went slack. "What?" she asked. "You got more spunk then I thought bitch, nobody ever dare slap me let alone insult me." He said casually. "Bastard." She mumbled.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm gone." Kagome left and headed into the school. Sango quickly ran up to her cousin. "You didn't!" She smiled. "I did!" they both started squealing. The bell rang. "C'mon lets go to art." Kagome said signaling her cousin. "Hold on." "Ok, meet you at my locker."

Sango ran out to the oak tree. "Hey guys," she said to the boys. "Come to 21 Shinto Wood Street after school tomorrow. You can't miss it. You'll see a shrine there too." She said writing it down on a piece of paper. "Ok, sure. But is it where that old cook always throws those scrolls at me? " Inuyasha said taking the paper. Sango nodded. "Show more respect you jerk." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask _why _we're going there?" he asked. "Shut up perv, there's gonna be lots of chicks there." She said. He smiled. "I'll be there."

"Bye," she ran off to the lockers. _Great! Operation set up is a gooooo! _She thought to herself. "Hey Kagome-chan!" she called. "Yeah?" she said closing her locker. "I'm bringing my friends to your house on Friday ok?" she rowned. "But I never met them yet did I?" she asked. Sango gulped. "Uh…you might've seen them around last week….at the gym…" she replied. Her frown deepened. "Sango-chan, today is my first day here." Sango sweat dropped. "Uh, trust me they know you!" she ran off down the hall. "But the question is do I know them….?" She said to herself as she started to the art room.

A/N: Yeah, like I said mi story is predictably predictable! So y'all know what's gonna happen right? LOL! And once again, thanks to attemptedangel, beyondallrepair, and craZhead191 for mi first reviews :)


	4. Change Room Scenario

Disclaimer- Same old message, yawn, nuthin new so don't get excited.

A/N: YYAYYYY! It's my fourth chappie! I betcha y'all r wondering wat Sango's operation is! Well read and you might find out!

Friday Afternoon

Kagome and Sango went into the girls change room, panting and sweating. "God Mrs. Kuroki is so damn strict! 15 laps is beyond my limit." Sango said sitting on the bench. "And fifty push ups along with fifty sit ups, ouch my joints hurt." Kagome said wiping her face with a cloth. "Yeah." Sango said. "Oh, my friends that are coming over your house are waiting outside for us ok?" she asked. "Ok, sure."

"Let's change and get home early." Sango said opening her locker. "Hold on, I'm taking a shower." She went into the shower stalls and turned on the hot water. "Oh, this feels great!" she said as she scrubbed her scalp. "Yeah, hurry up shower queen." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome came out dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her body. "Just let me change first." She said opening her locker. She put in the combination and opened it. She took out her blue halter top and denim jeans. Her eyes shot open. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She ran and stood on the bench. "What's wro-" Sango stopped when the doors swung open. "What the hell happened!" a familiar voice called. Inuyasha was standing at the door with his eyes open wide. Kagome was so shocked she dropped her towel, leaving her naked.

"Wow….." he said giving her an up and down glance. "**HEINTI!**" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "**GET OUTTA HERE NOW!**" she yelled again. She began throwing random objects at Inuyasha. She threw a stool, lotion, deodorant, shampoo, condition, and many more on the list. "What's wro-" Miroku stopped when a bra was thrown on his face, covering the sight of Kagome's nude form. "**GET OUT NOW!**" she yelled.

The boys ran out. "Wow Kagome, what's with all the fuss?" Sango asked handing Kagome her clothes. "I saw a cockroach in the locker." She said slipping it on. "Ohhhhh! Well it's a good thing Miroku didn't see anything." Sango giggled. "Yeah, but instead he got the gift of his dreams, a used bra." They both laughed.

When they came out, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, and Miroku was smothering his face in the bra. "**INUYASHA! GET YOUR FAT ASS HERE NOW!**" she yelled. Inuyasha sweat dropped and ran into the boiler room. Kagome kicked the door open and went inside……..

In a split second, Inuyasha came out with so many unbelievable wounds that you can't imagine. "It was an accident!" he cried. "Sure, you liar. And besides, what are you doing here anyways? Are you stalking me or something?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I was waiting for S-" Sango butted in. "Hehehe, Inuyasha why don't you go where you need to go first? Toodles!" she pushed Inuyasha out of the school doors.

"Aaaaah, you'll bear my child then? Splendid." They turned around seeing Miroku kissing the bra. "Miroku?" Sango asked sweetly. "Yes dear Sango?" he asked not even looking up. "That's my bra you're making love with." She said sweetly again. "YES! Score!" he shouted. His eyes narrowed. "Wait, really?" he asked. "Heck no, now stop having sex with that thing!" she grabbed the bra. "YUMI!" he hollered. They sweat dropped. "You named it?" he nodded. "Idiot." They said in unison.

Sango and Kagome winked at each other. "I think Yumi would look nice with a tan, don't you thinks so too Kagome-chan?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, and I've got the perfect salon!" they marched into the boiler room. Miroku laughed nervously. "What're you two doing?" he asked.

Before they replied, Sango and Kagome threw Yumi into the incinerator. (The place where you burn paper and stuff.) "YUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIII!" he cried. "Tough love." Kagome laughed.

"Now let's go to my house Sango." She said.

"Ok." They walked off and took the bus home. Miroku went to Inuyasha. "Wanna get going to 21 Shinto Wood street now? Sango wants to meet us there." Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. Anything to get away from hurricane Kagome." He said sarcastically. Little did they know they were soon going to meet once again!

A/N: Ta-da! There's chappie four. Hope you like it, and if u hav any ideas feel free to send me a review. :HINT:HINT:NUDGE:NUDGE:


	5. You want what!

Disclaimer- C'mon! Guess!

A/N: Iight, so dis is da fifth chappie. I no mi story is very quick, but im triyin ma best to make it slower…..

Kagome raced down to her house on her skate board with anger written all over her face. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and she had on a visor. _Rotten world! _She thought. First she got called a bitch, then Inuyasha saw her naked, then the bus had broken down while she and Sango were halfway home. She was just glad she brought her skateboard with her. Speaking of Sango, where was she? She turned her head around and saw Sango running up to her. "S..sl…slow down Kago…Kagome." She said breathlessly.

"Gomen nasi, I was just side tracked." She apologized. "Don't worry, you're helping me work out, and besides," Sango winked. "We can't keep my friends waiting. Kagome smiled. "Alright then, let's go." She said racing off again. "Kagome! Slow down!" she said as she began running up to her cousin again.

"No! You hurry up!"

Meanwhile

"What the hell is taking her so long!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku sweat dropped. "Inuyasha, really, you lack of patience." He turned around. "I don't _lack _patience! Sango's just taking forever!" he growled. "But we've only been here for three minutes." Inuyasha turned red. "Feh, that's still a long time you know."

Miroku scratched his temple. _Stubborn mule. _He thought. Inuyasha swung around. "What did you just call me pervert?" he asked angrily. Miroku gulped. "I-I didn't say anything." He stuttered. _Oh shit did I say that out loud? Heavens help me! _"Don't lie! You called me a stubborn mule you bastard." He said pushing Miroku down. "Sorry dude!" he apologized trying to crawl away.

Inuyasha stepped on his jeans. "Not leaving till you're done with me! First I get humiliated in front of the school, then that bitch poured smoothie on my head _and _slapped me, I accidentally see her naked and she freaks out and now you call me a stubborn mule! I gotta let my anger out some someone!" he screamed.

Miroku closed his eyes. _Goodbye cruel world. _He thought

Down the street

Kagome was almost away from this hellhole of the world. Just one more turn and she and Sango were free from every crummy thing in the damn world. Just as she was about to make her turn, the same black cat ran across her path. "_YOU! _THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! EVERY DAMN THING THAT HAPPENED THIS WEEK WAS BECAUSE OF YOUUUU!" she shrieked. "Meeeeow!" it ran off. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU ROAD KILL!" she yelled again.

But once again, when she was side tracked and rolled down the hill….. expecting another painful fall. She shut her eyes and can ya'll guess what happens next?

"MOVE IT SHIT BREATH!" she yelled to some boys standing in front of her shrine steps. One boy turned around. She immediately crashed into his warm arms. She looked up. "YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed.

"Shut up wench, you don't even live here so why do you give a damn?" he asked. "BECAUSE THIS _IS_ MY HOUSE FREAK!" she shot back. "What the hell? Sango what's this all about!" Inuyasha asked. Sango sweated. "Uh, I needed some help, and uh, I thought you and Miroku wanted to help." She stuttered.

"HELL NO! I'M LEAVING!" he turned around. "FINE YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!" Sango yelled. "Miroku, you wanna help decorate?" Sango asked, ya right, more like forced.

"Anything to get me away from the violent monster. " he said shaking. He got up and started up the stairs. "I heard that monk, get ready for your beating tomorrow!" Inuyasha called. "SHUT UP! C'mon guys, lets go inside, I'll make some ramen." Kagome said starting up the steps.

When she got to the door, she unlocked the door and walked in. She waited for Sango and Miroku to get in. 1,2, 3. _Wait!_ Kagome looked and saw three people in her house. _Sango, yeah, Miroku, yeah, Inuyasha, ye- INUYASHA! _She closed the door shut.

"INUYASHA! What the hell are you doing in my house!" she asked. "Feh, want help or not?" he asked. Kagome turned red. _I can't turn this offer down, I need all the help I can get. _"Fine," she mumbled. "But what's in it for you?" she asked. "Ramen." The three burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You're willing to work for a bowl of ramen! That's hilarious." Kagome laughed.

"Want the freaking help or not bitch?" he asked. "Ok, fine."

A/N: Yeah, yeah, just another chappie. I'm so happy I got 6 reviews! you guys rock! Hehe, hope you liked chapter five. I'll update if I get 5 reviews! That means 11 reviews cuz I already got 6!


	6. The Accidental Slip

Disclaimer- YES! I OWN INUYASHA AND THE OTHR CHARACTERS! MUHAHAHA!

Agent 1- Excuse me miss, are you sure about that?

Agent 2- Yes, you can get arrested for copyright.

Me- Darn you ppl! Hands over Inuyasha and the other characters I don't own Inuyasha© by Rumiko Takahashi. growl

A/N: YAY! I GOT NINE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK:)

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sweat dropped as they saw Inuyasha slurp up his noodles. "Whaf awe ywou shtawing awt?" he asked trying to swallow it down. "You can at least try not to be such a slob you know." Kagome stated. "Fwat iws nwot twue! I awm nwot a swob!" he yelled. "Yes you are." Miroku said coolly. "Yeah, not to mention a stubborn one too." Sango added in.

"Shwut the fwuck uwp!" he said swallowing some if it down. "Whatever, I'm going to go get the decorations. Sango, do you mind putting the bowls away please?" Sango nodded. "Sure, I just totally lost my appetite." Sango said pushing the ramen in front of Inuyasha's face. "Should I or shouldn't I? Hmmm?" Inuyasha asked. "If you won't have it my stomach gladly welcomes it." Miroku said reaching his arm out. "But I will." Inuyasha jerked the bowl and stuffed it down his throat and finished it in one gulp. "Eeew!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Guys! A little help over here!" they turned their attention towards Kagome who was holding five boxes of decorations. "Feh, stupid! You could've just asked for us to come help." He said easily taking all five of the boxes and dropping them of onto the couch. "I would've if you weren't gulping down all that ramen you disgusting pig!" she stated.

"Let's just decorate and go." Inuyasha replied. They all got a box and began. Inuyasha was hanging up the banner that read- "Happy 17 Anniversary!" and Kagome was putting up the streamers. Sango and Miroku were hanging ornaments and setting the flowers up.

While Kagome was up on the ladder putting up the streamers, she noticed a car that looked like her parents car. "Oh fu-" she stopped when the ladder tilted over and she fell off of it. "Aaaah!" Inuyasha turned around and stretched his arms out, it broke the fall but they were _to _close. The fall had caused Kagome to brush her lips against Inuyasha's. Now, Inuyasha was holding Kagome on his arms in a lip lock.

Kagome's eyes widened. This had been her real kiss. But it was with a total jerk that she had just met! But she couldn't pull away, even though they weren't kissing. _I wonder what it would be like to really kiss him… _she thought.

_Move dumbass! Shut up I can't! Yes you can you freaking idiot, you control your body! Shut up! _Oh great, Inuyasha was fighting with himself. He wanted to press his lips against hers so badly, but that would totally make him feel awkward.

He pulled away. "Thanks for catching me…again." Kagome said blushing. "Yeah, uh sure." He said looking out the window. "Umm, let's get back to work." She said taking out the green streamers.

5 Hours Later

Kagome stretched. "Aaah! We're done!" she exclaimed. "I'm outta here. Later Kagome." Sango said heading for the door. "I better go too. Good luck with the party." Sango and Miroku opened the door and walked out. _Shoot! I forgot to invite them! _She ran out of the door. "WAIT! Guys, wanna come over tomorrow for the party? I mean, it's my way of thanking you." She asked. "Sure." Miroku shrugged. "I'll be there." Then they started walking down the steps.

When they were about halfway down, Miroku's arm reached over and grabbed Sango's butt. Her body jerked and she turned a shade of red. She turned around and gave him a slap that could be heard from the door. Kagome laughed.

Just then Inuyasha walked out and heard her laugh. Before, her laugh was so annoying and irritating but now it was sweet and beautiful. Kagome turned around. Her black hair flew wildly around with the wind. "What?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed and was embarrassed for caught staring. "N-nothing. I better get going. See ya." He started walking towards her direction. "Wait." She said.

"Yeah?" he walked up and stood right in front of her. She thought of this long and hard. She decided it was ok and went on her tip toes giving hi a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me today. You'll be at the party right?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed again. "Uh, yeah." He didn't say anything else. He just turned around and flashed a sexy smile. "See you tomorrow." He said.

Kagome peered deeply into his amber orbs. He was so cute! His amber eyes shone in the sun and his hair was white and sparkling. Kagome gasped at her thoughts. She was falling for this jerk! This S.O.B! This…hottie.

She leaned against the red pillar. "Maybe there is a good side to him."

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww! Sweet chappie! Isn't it cute? Or is it too sudden? Yay! I got 12 reviews….although I sent myself one….lol

BtwI soooooo much to i-read-2-much and tidus'slilhottie! U rock!


	7. The Awful News

Disclaimer- ………………….No comment.

Agent 1- Holds gun up to head you have to miss.

Me- Fine. sigh I don't own anibodi. Blah blah blah! U ppl satisfied?

Agent 2- Canada is. We thank you anime-punkette-110

Me- Just go away I gotta start my next chappie.

Agent 1- Sorry ma'am. We didn't mean to interrupt.

Agent 2- Hey! Are we on TV? Hello mother.

Agent 1/Me- Shut up

A/N: Weeeeeeee! I got 18 reviews! So happy:)

Kagome went into her house and sat on the couch daydreaming. _Did I really do that? _She wondered. She couldn't stop thinking about that intense moment with Inuyasha. It felt awkward; but then again it felt so right. She shook her head. _I gotta get my mind off of things. _She flipped on the TV and watched the weather. "In late news, we have a report of light snow tomorrow and a fairly sunny morning. In other news, we go to Tsuyuki Takijimbyo for the sports." The voice o the newsman drifted in Kagome's house. She wondered where Sota and grandpa were.

Then she remembered grandpa had taken Sota to an old geezer convention about the feudal era and history and other stuff. She sighed. She was home alone with nothing to do. _I'm going to bed. _She thought. She crawled up the stairs and snuggled into her bed, drifting off to a sleep, dreaming about the intense moment, about school, and about how great the party was going to be….

Next Morning

It was a cold November morning as the couple drove on the highway to Tokyo. They were still at the border of Kyoto and wanted to get home before the storm. The wind was blowing hard and more snow fell upon the windows. The male driver turned but headlights from a truck came out off nowhere in the blizzard. He desperately tried to pull over and managed to escape. He was down the road again but the snow covered his sight. He sighed. _That was close._

He turned to the left,accidentaly crashing into the other lane. He and his wife heard shattering glass and the beeping alarm. The airbags had popped out. He felt a great pain all over his body and took big breaths. His vision blurred and his eyes got heavy. "Koi-chan! Koi-chan!" his wife desperately shook his body. But he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't do anything. He opened his eyes for the last time and looked into his wife's worried eyes. Her forehead was bloody and she was badly bruised. He took a deep breath and his eyes fell closed. He was gone, forever. "KOI-CHAN!" she yelled.

Tears streamed down her face dripping on to the dead form of her husband. Her eyes rolled dully and she ell next to them, succumbing to her serious injuries. The last thing she remembered was being halted onto a soft mattress and into an ambulance. She saw unfamiliar faces and flashing lights. "Kagome…." She whispered in a soft tone.

10:00

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Kagome lazily opened her eyes to the sound of the stupid phone. _Damnit, who is it! _She got up and walked to the phone.

"Higurashi residents, Kagome speaking."

"Koi…" a weak voice called.

"Mama? Where are you?" she asked angrily. "You were supposed to be home at eight!"

"Koi…something awful has happened." She said breaking down in sobs.

"M-mama…?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-your father is dead." she cried. She broke down into countless sobs. Kagome's eyes dwelled up with tears.

"How? When? Why..?" she asked confused.

"There was a car accident when we were coming home. Your father turned into the other lane and crashed in with another car." She said sniffing her nose.

"Mama? Where are you? I have to see you." She said her voice cracking up.

She sighed. "Koi, I'm at Tokyo Hospital. Come here soon." She said.

"I will mama." She hung up the phone and went to go grab her jacket. She slung on a black leather jacket and got her skateboard. She went out and glided through the thick snow. When she got there she went to the administration office. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where Amasaki Higurashi is?" she asked.

The lady frowned. "I'm sorry miss, Amasaki Higurashi is in critical condition and is not allowed to have any visitors, please come again another day." She said politely. Kagome looked down. "Oh, well can you please call our house when I'm allowed to visit?" she asked. The lady smiled. "Sure goodbye miss." Kagome gave a weak smile. "Goodbye."

She tried to keep a straight face. But when she got out she frantically hung on to the wall and cried. _Papa! _But she couldn't just stand there and cry, she wanted to be alone, with nobody else so she thought of a place. She picked one and got on her skateboard and made her way there.

Somewhere In Tokyo

_Shit, this homework is hard! _Inuyasha thought as he read his math textbook. He might as well get started. He clutched the remote in his hand and put his finger on the power button, until something caught his eye. "Hey all you young people!" a guy with an afro said. "Are you by any chance good at skateboarding or would like a free trip with three o your friends to the Bahamas? If so come to Tokyo Mall today with a partner at noon to sign up for the Skaterbration!" Inuyasha turned of the TV. _Skatabration huh? _He thought. He had been dying to get away from school but he didn't know how.

And the Bahamas seemed like the perfect place to get away. All had to do was kick his competitions butt and he'd get at trip with Sango and Miroku and his partn- _Shit! _He didn't know anybody that was actually good at skateboarding…except for Kagome! All he had to do was ask her and then the four of them could go to the Bahamas for a week! Just to think of Kagome in a bikini……..

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. _Baka! She probably doesn't even like you the way you like her…._he thought. Ever since he and Kagome 'kissed' he couldn't stop thinking about her. _I gotta get my mind off of things. _He dug into his backpack looking for his notebook but it wasn't there. _Fuck, I must have forgotten it in my locker. Great, now I have to take a trip to the friggin school on the weekend!_ He went and got his blue skateboard and headed for the door. He went downhill and towards the school.

He opened the huge doors and went to his locker. He put in the combination and opened it. The blue notebook was sticking out and he grabbed it, slamming the locker. He started walking out towards the back exit where the oak tree was. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone sobbing heavily.

He recognized that voice anywhere.

He ran towards the oak tree and saw a girl sitting with her knees brought up to her chin as her jeans absorbed her salty tears.

"Kagome…." He said taking a step forward.

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! I'm so mean to Kagome, but that's how InuxKag happens and I guarantee u that the next chapipie will be shocking and cute…R&R!


	8. That Wasn't An Accident

Disclaimer- Zzzzzzzzzzzz….

Agent 1- Ahem, excuse me miss!

Agent 2- Time to wake up.

Me- Nooooo! Five more minutes mommy.

Agent 1/2-...

Agent 1- Ladies and gelntlemen, you know what goes here right?

Agent 2- I don't

Agent 1/Me- Don't admit that!

Me- Let me do the honors, if u r smart u no wat goes here, I ur not then ur stupid. Jks! Jks!

A/N: That was a nice nap. Now I present to you a slightly fluffy chappie……..

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. "Hey.." he said. Kagome didn't bother to look up. "Go away! I wanna be alone!" Inuyasha winced. He hated to see girls cry. So he did the first thing that came to mind… he hugged her and very tightly too. Kagome turned and cried into his shoulder. "Inuyasha! It's so hard!" she sobbed. Inuyasha grimaced and ran his clawed hand down her raven black hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice. Kagome looked up with melting chocolate eyes. "My dad's dead! He died! He's gone! He's up in the stars or anything you want to call it!" she said with a cracking voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And my mother is half dead! My grandpa and my stupid brother are out of town so I'm a cry baby that's stuck home all alone!" she cried more into his shoulder. "And I don't have anybody! I have nobody!"

Inuyasha felt a twang in his heart. He wouldn't care for anybody, but this girl Kagome, he cared for her. He lowered his head to rest on hers. "It's ok Kagome…" he paused hesitating. "I'll always be here for you if you want me to." Kagome looked up again. Her eyes and nose were cherry red from crying and her hair was all frizzy.

She drowned in Inuyasha's amber eyes. She leaned her head in closer, as so did Inuyasha. They kept on looking into each other's eyes and couldn't help but lean in closer until their lips met. It felt so right and so perfect. Inuyasha put his arms on Kagome's small waist and Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled her in closer to make the kiss more passionate.

Inuyasha never felt this way. He had a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him when ever he sees Kagome. _Her lips are so soft..._ He thought. Kagome on the other hand was thinking the same thing. _Inuyasha…what are you doing to me? _She asked herself. Kagome pulled away and looked into the same amber eyes she fell in love with.

"You're great Inuyasha….you know that?" she asked blushing. Inuyasha looked away. "Feh, whatever." Kagome smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder, cuddling with Inuyasha. "I'm so glad you'll always be there for me, I know I'll always be safe with you." She said softly.

Inuyasha peered down into Kagome's eyes. He was touched, sure it was a little speech but it meant the world to him. "And I know we just met, but I can never deny my heart….Inuyasha…I think I love you." She whispered. Now that was it for Inuyasha. He pulled Kagome into a tender kiss. Kagome smiled when they pulled away. "I love ya too Kagome." He said pulling her into a tight embrace. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"That's great." She said. "Uh, we better get home, want me to take you?" he asked sweetly. "No, it's ok. I got my skateboard with me." She said standing up. Inuyasha stood up. "That reminds me, wanna sign up for the Skaterbration? It's like a skateboarding event and you get to on a trip to the Bahamas with two other friends…and I was wondering I you'd like to be my partner." He asked blushing. Kagome grinned. "Sure! I'd love to. But…" Inuyasha winced. "What?" Kagome's grin grew wider. "Wanna have a race! Last one to my house is a rotten egg!" she raced uphill with her skateboard. Inuyasha smiled.

He had gotten his first kiss…and maybe a girlfriend all in one day. He couldn't deny it…he loved this girl more then anything. She wasn't stuck up, stupid, and she wasn't a slut like most other girls. He wasn't going to let her get away so easily………….

A/N: Aaawwwwwwwwwwwww! I love this chappie soooooooooooooooooo much! R&R!


	9. Two Straws

Disclaimer- Don't own nobody…………..:(

A/N: I HATE KIKYO!

"Slow down!" Inuyasha frantically cried as he sped u attempting to reach up to Kagome. She turned around. "No way!" she laughed. Inuyasha smiled. "You asked for it!" He sped up to her and was right beside her, "Hey!" she giggled. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, only to receive a kick in the stomach. This action caused both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Come on! Trying to cheat now are we?" Kagome asked getting up. "I don't need to cheat cause I no I can beat you in a heartbeat!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever!" she called. He looked u to see Kagome turning around a corner. "Feh. FINE! IGNORE ME!" He got up and followed her. By now, they were at Kagome's house. "Well, see ya." She opened the door.

"Wait," Inuyasha called grabbing her wrist. "Yeah?" she asked. "Ummm, we have to go to Tokyo Mall to sign up for the Skaterbration, and I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch after." Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and then gave him a little kiss. "Alright then, it's a date." Inuyasha nodded. "See ya." She walked in, "Yeah, I'll pick you up at noon."

Kagome walked in the house and crashed onto the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had gotten a boyfriend and her first kiss all in one day! But then again she lost her father as well. She opened her eyes and tears streamed down the sides of her eyes. And she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

But right now she needed to pick something to wear to her date with Inuyasha. She ran up to her room and swung the closet open. _What should I wear? _She thought. She didn't really like wearing skirts or anything, but she wanted to look nice on special occasions, such as her first day at school. She pulled out a puffy, pink, silk skirt. She shuddered with disgust. _Wayyy to girly! _Then she found a jean skort and put it on. _Perfect technique! Shorts under a skirt! _Then she pulled out a green turtleneck sweater. _Hmmm…..it's not bad…._ She pulled it over her head and looked into the mirror.

_Perfecto! _She thought. She went downstairs and turned on the TV. "In breaking news, a couple was killed this morning in a horrible car accident on the main highway from Kyoto to Tokyo. From all we know, they were travelling home from their seventeenth anniversary. We go to Suki Amayo for the latest news." Kagome turned her head down and shut off the TV.

She didn't want to cry anymore so she tried to think of other thoughts. But that didn't help; she crashed into the pillow crying more. _I hate this world. _She thought. Her eyes saw a picture of her mother, father, Sota, and grandfather at the beach. She took it in her hands and held it tightly to her chest. Then she quietly cried herself to sleep.

Noon

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _"KAGOME! OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!" Inuyasha cursed as he banged the door some more. Then he lowered his hand towards the doorknob and gave it a turn. To his surprise, it opened. _The bitch didn't even lock the door. _He sighed and walked in._ What if a burgalar or a rapist just walked in here!_

"Kagome!" he repeated countless times. He then walked upstairs and saw a door that was open. He opened the door and looked in awe. Everything in the room was blue and green….he didn't even see one pink thing. Then he saw Kagome on the bed with her back turned to Inuyasha. He walked over and took a glance at her.

She was holding something very protectively against her chest. He went over and saw that she was holding a frame. He turned it over a bit and saw it was a picture o her family. His eyes saddened at the thought of her losing her family all in one day.

He let go of it and started to walk out of the room. "HIYA!" he turned around to see a charging Kagome with a Mashi Maro plushy in one hand. He sweat dropped as she began pounding him hard with the white cottony thing. "Kagome….you know you can stop now!" she paused and looked at the 'intruder'. She started to laugh hysterically. "Inu-Inuyasha what the he- what the hell are you doing here!" she asked. He 'fehed' and turned his head.

Then her happy look turned into an angry look. "Yeah! What the hell are you doing here!" He turned red with embarrassment. "I came to pick you up idiot!" he yelled. Kagome turned red with anger. "Don't you know what a doorbell is!" she asked. "YOU WOULDN"T WAKE UP! AND WHAT KIND OF IDIOT LEAVES THEIR DOOR OPEN!" he asked. "I forgot ok! Now let's just go already!" she grabbed her keys and her cell phone. "Feh, whatever."

Kagome started for the door when she felt warmth on her hand. She turned around to see Inuyasha holding her hand with a slight blush on his face. She smiled and continued walking, giving Inuyasha a slight squeeze on his hand. Her smile grew bigger when she felt him squeeze her hand the way she had done.

Kagome let go of his hand to lock the door. "C'mon." Kagome got on her skateboard realizing that Inuyasha was way ahead of her. "Wait up!" she skated over and away they headed for the mall. They heard a few 'ooohs!' and 'aaahs!' about Inuyasha having a girlfriend.

When they got to the mall, they immediately knew where the sign up table was because of a huge crowd of people. "Okay you young people! We only have room for two more people!" the guy yelled. "On the count o three, we're gonna skateboard our way to the front desk, okay" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, "Okay." "1….2….3!" he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her through the crowd. _I bet he doesn't even notice I'm still on my skateboard! _She angrily thought to herself.

"Watch it!" people yelled. "Move it!" other people said. They relished the fact that the couple had gotten there first. "Please sign your name, address, and home number." The guy said. The jotted everything down and gave it to the guy.

"Thank you. Please attend Itsumo Park this next Saturday." He said giving them a smile. "Sure." They started walking down the endless halls of the mall. "Let's go to WacDonalds." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome in. "Sure." She mumbled.

Kagome sat down onto a table and waited patiently for Inuyasha. After a couple of minutes, he came back with a tray of food in his hands. He handed Kagome a burger, fries, and a soda….with two straws. (Aaaaaaaaaawwww!) She smiled. "Arigato." She said.

He smirked. "Whatever. Let's eat." He began stuffing his face into the fries. Kagome sweat dropped and took a bite of her burger. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT A BENDY STRAW! IT'S OVER NARAKU!" those sick words from a high pitched girl was soon followed by angry footsteps. Inuyasha put on a face of disgust. "Kikyo." He mumbled.

A/N: Heyyyyyy! Sorry I didn't update in two days, I was soooooooo sick! And I finally got the third Inuyasha movie! Yes! (It just came out in Canada!) Arigato for the reviews. Ja Ne


	10. Encounter With Kikyo

Disclaimer-……..NOTHING

Agent 1- Say something!

Me- No!

Agent one- I'll eat all of your sugar!

Me-Gasp! Ok! I don't own anybody!

Agent 1- Good girl! Pats head and gives sugar.

Me- Sugar!

Agent 2- I want some!

A/N: Weeeeeee! Tenth chappie! I HATE KIKYOOOOOOOO!

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly as Inuyasha's skin went pale. "It's nothing. I just-" Inuyasha was cut off when a disgustingly girly tone cut in. "Inu-babe! How have you been sweetie pie!" Kagome glared at the girl that looked so similar to her.

She had long black hair and dark cold eyes. She had an over confident smirk on her pale skin. She was wearing a white blouse with a short, short, short red skirt. "What the hell do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. "Silly poo! I came to see you honey!" she said in a sick tone.

"Well I sure didn't, let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up. "Way ahead off you." She attempted to sit up. "Uh, uh, uh!" Kikyo said wagging her manicure done finger. "Not till I find out who the hell you are." Kikyo snarled. "She's none of your business." Inuyasha growled. "But baby, being your girlfriend I have to know all of our acquaintances." She whined. "Who the hell said that you were my girlfriend?" Inuyasha practically yelled in her face.

"Aaaw! So modest, I love that in you baby!" Kikyo said pulling Inuyasha into a huge embrace. "Let go of me before I'll have to take you by force bitch." Inuyasha snarled. "No, let me!" Kagome yelled. The two teens turned their attention to the girl in the green sweater with an angry look on her face.

"She's all yours!" Inuyasha said sitting back down. "Listen," Kagome said pulling Kikyo's collar. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I don't give a damn! So you better back off before I make you." Kagome said in a deathly tone.

Kikyo glared at the girl. "Who do you think you are bitch? You can't make me back off of my man!" Kikyo snarled. "I'm his girlfriend and I'd gladly make you back off!" Kagome said. "Bring it on!" Kikyo challenged. "Watch me..." Kagome said as she let go of Kikyo's collar, giving her a punch on the nose. "Aaah! I need a moist towellete! Eeek!" blood was dripping down Kikyo's nose and stained on her blouse.

She grabbed out a pink, sparkly cell phone and speed dialed a number. "Kikyo B! This is Kikyo A! Come to the WacDonalds in Tokyo Mall now! It's an emergency! And call Kikyo C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z!" she shrieked. In about 2.5 seconds, a flock of long haired girls wearing the exact same outfit as Kikyo came charging in with spray bottles, hair dryers, nail polish, make up, a rack of clothes, and other stuff circled around Kikyo spraying stuff all over her.

Then a faint "Stop!" caused all of them to stop. She walked up to Kagome with a huge bandage on her nose. "This ain't over bitch!" she snarled. "Yeah! They mimicked. Then she started walking out of the door with a line o 25 other Kikyo's following her. Kagome sweat dropped. "What the hell was her problem?" Kagome asked.

"First class whore and slut in the school!" Inuyasha said almost immediately. Kagome began to laugh. "Whatever!" she sat down and continued eating. Inuyasha smirked. "What?" she asked. "Nothing….." Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Inuyasha Tama! I don't like that look, now tell me what's going on!" Kagome asked.

"I'm his girlfriend and I'll gladly make you back off!" he mimicked. Kagome shot a death glare. "You're starting to act like the posse of Kikyo's!" she yelled. "But," Inuyasha had a hurt look on his face. "Aren't you my girlfriend?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know ok? This is all just happening so fast I-" she stopped. Inuyasha grimaced. "What? You're too good for me?" Inuyasha said with a hurt tone. Kagome sighed. "No," she said putting a hand on his cheek. "I never said that, it's just that everything's happening so quickly…" she said in an apologetic tone. Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you, even if it takes forever." Inuyasha said sweetly, it was simple, yet the tone of his voice stabbed Kagome's heart with an arrow.

"Inuyasha…." She said quietly. "I'd love for us to be a couple…" her voice trailed off. Inuyasha bent over and brushed his lips on Kagome's. She almost immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

They pulled away when they heard trays of food drop. They turned around to see Sango and Miroku with slack faces, almost as if they had seen a ghost. "You…kissed him……" Sango muttered. "Y-you-" Miroku couldn't even finish that sentence. "Yup." Kagome spitted out. "We're officially a couple." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

Sango and Miroku froze until Sango began jumping up and down. "YES! OPERAION SET UP COMPLETE!" she screamed with excitement. "Operation Set Up?" they all asked. Sango sweat dropped. "Uuuhhhh…did you try the fries? They're great!" Sango said stuffing her face.

They all shrugged it off. "Hey guys…what are you doing here together?" Kagome asked scratching her chin. Inuyasha looked at them. "Yeah! What are you doing here together?" He asked. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…."

A/N: Tee hee! Thanks sooooooooo much or the reviews! As I told you, I hate Kikyo! Grrrrr!


	11. Busted!

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha©! Not me! 8-(

A/N: I got the flu! Waaah! Sry for the long wait…and I got 30 reviews! Yay!

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…….." they replied. "Spit it out!" Inuyasha growled. "We-" Miroku started. "Are-" Sango tried to explain. They paused and hesitated. "WE'RE GOING OUT!" they both cried in unison. Kagome fell over, with her legs still in their knee bending position. Inuyasha was so shocked he didn't even move.

"Y-you're going out!" Kagome asked. They nodded. "Dear Sango just couldn't resist me! The temptation was just so high!" Miroku blurted out. "Ok, that's it!" Sango rolled up her sleeves and gave Miroku a good beating. "Oh my gosh! How did it happen?" Kagome asked running over beside Sango. "Well, he took me out to dinner; he said if I agreed, I could do anything I want to him. So then obviously I accepted, and he took me to a fancy restaurant and kissed me!" Sango said in a daze. Kagome squealed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said embracing her cousin.

Sango smiled and returned the hug. Inuyasha was still sitting there. Miroku looked over and frowned. "It's not that shocking you know! It was obvious Sango would come crawling to me." Inuyasha didn't even look over. "It's not really shocking….just hilarious!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing. "Just to think about you and Sango frenching! Haha! It's so hilarious!" he said between laughs.

Miroku's frown deepened. "You think we can't, but I know we can, right Dear Sango?" Miroku turned around to see Sango flirting with the cute guy working at the register. "SANGO!" he yelled frantically as he ran over and grabbed her wrist. "What? Can't you see I was trying to make a _friend_?" she asked tentatively. "_Friend_? _Friend_? _Friend _my ass!" he yelled. "You were so making googly eyes at him! Don't lie!" he stated.

Sango laughed. "That's a good sign, you're jealous because you care for me." Miroku looked at her weirdly. "You mean it was a test! You almost scared the crap outta me!" Miroku sighed. Sango smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Baka, I'd neverflirt with someone….not like the way you do with other women…." She said slyly. Miroku looked at her. "What do you mean?" the group all bursted out laughing.

"What!" he asked again. "She's trying to state that she'll never become a lowlife pervert like you!" Kagome said. Miroku sat down. "Sango, am I really a pervert?" he asked with bubbly eyes. Sango sighed. "Yes." Miroku frowned again. "H-how!" he whined. "You grope, you touch, and you physically attack a woman's personal space!" Sango said.

Miroku blushed. "I do not! You have no proof!" Just then a girl with brown hair walked up. "Excuse me sir, you forgot your change at the corner." She came over and handed him five dollars. "Thank you my kind lady. Might I ask your name?" he asked flirtatiously. "Suki." She replied giggling as he kissed her hand "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Miroku. You free next Saturday night?" he asked rubbing her backside.

She flinched and looked at him. "Sorry no I got an appointment with Dr. Tray!" she said bitterly as she smacked his head with a red tray. Everyone started laughing again. "It's not that funny!" he cried. "Yes it is!" they all said at once.

"So are you two free this Saturday?" Sango asked. "Yeah, how about a double date?" Miroku added in. The two frowned. "We can't were going to the Skaterbration!" they said happily. "Skaterbration?" they both asked.

So the couple told them what the Skaterbration was…..

A/N: I know it was a short chappie! I'm but I'm totally stressed! Ok, i know its a short chappie but bear with it please!


	12. Skaterbration: Preperation

Disclaimer- I OWN HIM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Snuggles Chumbo- That's right people, Chumbo is my huuuuuugeeeeeeee fluffy stuffed animal!

A/N: Wow! 37 reviews! I feel loved!

_The remaining days of the week flew by quickly…and before you know it, it was the day of the Skaterbration……………………._

"God damnit Kagome! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently from her living room. He, Sango, and Miroku were waiting for their friend. Today was the big day….the Skaterbration! Inuyasha and Kagome were working very hard and training for very long periods of time getting ready for this day. "Kagome! If you don't come down here I'm gonna kick your fucking door down!" he cursed.

"I'm coming!" she said in a muffled voice behind her door. Minutes later she came running out with a tight green tank top and blue shorts that went halfway up her thighs. Her hair was let out as usual and then se began running down with her skateboard.

"Took ya long enough!" he scowled. Kagome frowned. "Sorry! I was trying to find my shorts!" she yelled. "Feh, whatever let's go…" Inuyasha said pulling her out of the door. Then Sango and Miroku followed them. "Hold on you baka! I gotta lock the door!" she said snatching her wrist away.

She turned around and took the keys out of her pocket, inserting it into the lock and slightly twisting it. "God damnit, was that so hard!" Kagome asked tugging his hair. "Whatever!" he said yanking away. "Ahem, can we just go?" Miroku asked impatiently. "Yeah, can't you wait Miroku! God, now that's what you call impatient!" Inuyasha said trying to make himself look better.

"He's way more patient then you."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"At least he's not as much of a pot mouth as you are!"

"I'm so not a fucking pot mouth!"

He gasped and covered his mouth. Kagome smirked. "I was right, as always."

"You're not always right!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Name one time I wasn't right!"

"Gladly! Well there was that time when you said that-that-" he stopped and thought.

"Ha, once again I was right. I'm impressed, two times in one minute!" she laughed to herself.

"Feh, know it all."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Impatient pot mouth!"

"Know it all!"

"SHUT UP!" an angry Sango called from down the street. She and Miroku were already around the corner on their rollerblades. "Hey!" Inuyasha scoffed. "SHUT UP AND RUN!" Kagome said getting on her skateboard. "Why?" Kagome didn't even bother to look back. "Hurry up pot mouth! We have to go to Itsumo Park before 3:00!"

"Feh, it's not like we're late!" he scoffed. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "Holy fuck! It's 2:57!" he cursed as he went on his skateboard and dashed after the others.

Moments Later

The four came dashing into the festival panting heavily. "Ok, lets get this thing started!" the announcer called. "My name's Joni and I am the person sponsoring this event. As you all know, the Skaterbration is a challenging event that'll bring out the champion in each of us. We will be doing obstacles and one pair will be eliminated from each round. Any questions?" he asked.

Inuyasha raised up his hand. "Yes the gentleman in the red T-Shirt." He put his hand down and began speaking. "Yeah, so what's the grand prize, a one week trip to the Bahamas?" he asked. "Yes, you, your partner, and any two friends. You will be given plane tickets for free and each of you will get $500 shopping sprees." He answered. Kagome put up her hand. "Yes, girl in green." Kagome smiled. "What about the other participants?" Joni scratched his head and thought for a second.

"For the second prize, the participants will receive a silver trophy, an individual for each and a $500 shopping spree at any chosen store. For the third prize winners will receive a slightly smaller silver trophy and a $200 shopping spree. For all of the other participants, you will receive a bronze trophy and a $100 shopping spree. Any more questions?"

Nobody said anything. "Ok then. These are the pairs. Juyo and Suki, Koga and Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome, and last but not least Kikyo and Jinyo. Please meet with your partner, you will have precisely fifteen minutes to get ready.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. His eyes were bulging and his hands shook. "He's here!" he stammered. "He's back! But he was supposed to be in Kyoto going to Tashio High!" Kagome frowned. "Who is here?" she asked confusingly. "You don't want to meet him." He said after a long pause.

A/N: I'm sowwy I didn't update! I really have no excuse….just lazy you know and plus da h/w im getting every damn day! GRRR Anyways, hope u liked it! I'm not updating till I- wait figure it out urself! But I'll give u a hint..it has to do with that purlish button at the bottom of the screen to ur left!


	13. Skaterbration: Who's that?

Disclaimer- …………….I don't own nobody……grrrrrrrr

A/N: Heyyyy! 13th chappie! Listen peeps, there's gonna be about 3 or 4 chappies about da Skaterbration….so get used to it.

"Inuyasha! Who the heck is he?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time as Inuyasha glided down the obstacle. "You don't want to know!" he answered. "Is that the only answer you got?" Kagome asked. "Yes little brother, is that the only reply you can think of in your pea sized brain?" a deep male voice said. They turned their attention towards a man, about one or two years older than Inuyasha.

He had hip long hair with deep amber eyes, slightly resembling Inuyasha in a physical way, but Kagome could already tell that he had a more solemn personality than Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" he scowled. "Nice to see you too Inuyasha." He replied in a monotone.

"Uhhhh, brothers?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Half. Same dad but different mothers." He explained. "Oh, so he doesn't live with you?" she asked. "No, he lives in Kyoto." He replied. "No, he lives with his girlfriend named Rin Tomo-" he was cut of when his brother butted in. "Why so many questions?" he asked. Kagome blushed. "Oh…uh sorry…I was just curious….I didn't mean to…"

He smirked. "You remind me of someone," he said scratching his chin. "You remind me of my girlfriend Ri-" he was interrupted by a loud squeal. "Sessy!" a preppy voice called. "Hey," Sesshomaru replied. Seconds later, a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes came running towards them, pulling Sesshomaru into a tight hug. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange star in the middle, along with black hip huggers.

"What's up? You ready for the competition?" she asked in a bright tone. "Yeah, but before that, I want you to meet my half brother Inuyasha, and his girlfriend…." He stopped and scratched his chin. "I didn't catch your name. What is it?" he asked. Kagome blushed. "My name's Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She said extending out a hand to Sesshomaru.

He gladly welcomed it and shook it. "Yes, it is nice to meet you. And this is my girlfriend, Rin Tomoko." The girl's eyes perked up. "Hi! Hey! Hello! How's it going? I'm Rin!" she said cheerfully, which kind of freaked Kagome out. "Uh, hi." she said smiling. "What, you aren't going to shake my hand?" she asked sadly. "Ummm…. I'm sorry…" she said looking at the girl, who was close to tears.

She extended out a hand and waited for this Rin girl. "Yay!" she squealed grabbing the hand and shaking it furiously. "Hi! Hey! Hello! How's it going? I'm Rin!" Kagome sweat dropped. _This girl has major mood swings!_

"Uhhhh…right…" she mumbled.

Meanwhile

_"Wow Miroku! You've really out done yourself!" Sango exclaimed trying the sushi. Miroku chuckled. "Anything for you dear Sango!" Sango smiled back and continued eating. "Sango? Sango Kanaka?" a male voice called. The 'couple' looked towards a boy with brown hair. "Anoka!" she cried getting up. The boy opened up his arms and Sango came running into the unexpected embrace. "How have you been?" she asked. _

_"Good, I just got a part time job at my aunt Haruka's restaurant." He smiled. "Oh that's great! I-" she stopped when a clearing throat butted in. "I think I'm going to leave…" Miroku said in a sad tone. "Miroku sama!" Sango cried. She grabbed her evening jacket and ran out the door following Miroku._

_"Wait!" she yelled. "Go away and talk to your boyfriend!" he said sitting down on a bench in front of the restaurant. "What? You think Anoka is my boyfriend? No way! His mom used to work with my mom, that's all." She giggled. "And I don't see why you would care," she said slyly. _

_"I'd care because I care about you Sango….a whole lot…" his voice trailed off as he started leaning inwards. Sango gasped when his lips touched hers….._

"Sango! Sango dear!" Sango lazily opened her heavy eyelids. "Wha? Where am I?" Miroku sighed. "We're at the Skaterbration, with Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango came to her senses. "Oh, well that's good…but I'm still half asleep." She said getting up, looking down at the picninc blanket that was set up.

"I think I got some medicine that will keep you wide awake." He said kissing her tenderly. She pulled away and giggled. "Smooth Dr. Love!" they both started laughing. "Hey you! You lady, get away from my man!" they turned around and saw a girl that was about 13 or 14 with two pigtails. "I said get away from my man! What are you, deaf?" she marched up to them in pink overalls. She began tugging on Sango's arm. "Move! I'm his girlfriend!" she yelled.

A/N: Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi! I had so much h/w…:'( forgive…..or not?¿


	14. Skaterbration: So It Starts

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! I know, I know…..it's sad….well at least it is for me…..

A/N: Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! I'm so sorry guys! I was like crushed with homework, middle school stinks and it always will. And I was studying for my Physics Test next week, andit counts for 25 percentof our final grade this semester. And now I have a fucking stalker that's following me around, and the worst part is he's a new kid that I barely know, and hes hitting on me and mi frend, so yeah

"I said get lost!" the girl stopped tugging on Sango's shirt, and began pulling her hair. "Scram you little twerp!" Sango said slightly pushing the girl away. "Don't touch me!" she said punching Sango's face. "Scram before I'll make you leave by force," Sango said cracking her knuckles. "Is that a challenge?" The girl asked putting her hands on her waist. "Maybe, maybe not." Sango replied.

"Bring it on sister!" she charged at Sango with spinning fists of fury. Sango sweat dropped, all she had to do was…. "HEY! NO FAIR!" the girl began squirming after Sango held her back by a hand on her forehead. "Why I oughtta!" she wildly flung her hands in the air, collapsing after all the energy she wasted.

"Koharu…" Miroku sighed. "What you know this brat?" Sango asked surprised. "Yeah, I met her at the Kni-" Miroku stopped and slapped his forehead. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He sighed. "Nothing, I just know her from somewhere." Koharu's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about Miroku? Don't you remember?" she asked. "No," he firmly replied. "Well, can you at least remember that we went to Knitting Camp For The Elderly last summer with our grandmothers?" she asked.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sango began laughing hysterically. "KNITTING CAMP FOR THE ELDERLY! HA! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Miroku sighed. "Koharu, did you have to bring that up now out of all times?" she tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Never mind, now can you just go home? My parents will be worried if they don't see you there by 4:00." He blankly replied. "Noooooo! I wanna stay here with you!" she whined. "Koharu, just go." The girl pouted. "Hmph, I'm your girlfriend, and being your girlfriend means I have to know what's going on in your life."

"And since when did you become my girlfriend?" he asked. "Since the day I met you." She smiled. "AHH WILL YOU JUST GET LOST!" he cried. "Hmph, fine! I'll be waiting at home," she said blowing a kiss. "You know that girl is freaky eh?" Miroku chuckled. "I know I know." Just then a lecherous grin appeared on Miroku's face. "Now… where were we?" he asked seductively. "Oh, I think I remember." Sango said pulling him into a frail kiss.

Meanwhile

"Okay, will all contestants please come to the rink. We will be starting in five minutes. I repeat five minutes." Kagome hung onto Inuyasha's hand tightly as they walked through the crowd. "Geez, will you loosen up your grip?" he asked. "Ehe, gomen." She let go and began looking around her surroundings. In one corner she saw two girls, one a brunette and another with green colored hair. _They must be Juyo and Suki. _

Beside them she saw a handsome boy with blue eyes and long black hair tied in a low ponytail with a girl that had red hair tied up in two pigtails. _Koga and Ayame. _Her face held a look of disgust when she saw Kikyo, the slut with some boy with short black hair and baggy clothes. _Slut Kikyo and punk wanna be Jinyo. _She thought. "Hey where-" she was cut of by Inuyasha's loud screaming.

"Sesshomaru! Get this- this _thing _off of me!" Kagome began laughing when she saw Rin hugging Inuyasha's (Yeah right more like strangling) neck from the back. "Aaw! C'mon Inuyasha! Dontcha wanna wrestle?" Rin giggled playfully. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hollered. "Fine you wrestle wiener!" Inuyasha looked at her. "Wrestle wiener?" he asked. "Yeah like party pooper!"

"Right…" Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, leave your childish antics behind for now. We have to toughen up for the Skaterbration." Rin pouted. "Oh fine Fluffy." Inuyasha began to laugh. "Ha! FLUFFY!" Sesshomaru sighed again. "Just shut up little brother." Just then the intercom boomed in. "Alright! I hope you've all warmed up 'cause now the Skaterbration officially begins!"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Inu-Baby and Ka-Phony." A high preppy voice called. "Kikyo, get lost." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome began to snicker. "What are you laughing about bitch?" Kikyo asked. "I see your nose hasn't gotten better yet." Kikyo blushed when she realized she still had her cast on. "Ugh, this is all your fault Higurashi. You ruined my gorgeous complexion!" she whined. "Whatever."

"Ok, first up! Inuyasha and Kagome against Juyo and Suki!" Kagome took a deep breath as she walked up the wooden stairs with Inuyasha in front of her. Her eyes widened at how high the obstacle was from the ridge. She slowly placed her skateboard on the rim and took a step on it. "This is it Inuyasha, you ready?" Inuyasha nodded with determination. "More than anything."

A/N: Dun dun dun! Dontcha wonder what's gonna happen? I do! LOL.


	15. An Unsuspected Tie

Disclaimer- WORD

A/N: Sorry guys, but you know that it would be hard to describe total events of the Skaterbration…. So I skipped a few parts. So… TADA

"NANI! Are you serious? Where's my name?" Kagome eagerly pushed through the crowd to check the finalists for the Skaterbration. _We'd like to thank all of the participating contestants for the annual Skaterbration. Unfortunately, we cannot pick each and every one of you because it is clear to see that you all have different skills at different levels. _Kagome paused and snickered. _Kikyo…_

_Flashback_

_Kikyo eagerly got on her pink skateboard. "Listen up all you wanna be skaters," she said over the ledge. "You'll never be as talented or beautiful as m-" she yelped as she accidentally stumbled on her skateboard, rolled all the way down to the bottom, and Kagome could've sworn that she heard some cracking bones. The crowd gave a moan of sympathetic agony. "Shut up! I don't need your pitty!" she almost immediately after she brought out her cell phone, speed dialing a number. "Kikyo H, this is Kikyo A! Come to Itsumo Park NOW! I like broke a nail- no wait!" she stopped and gasped. "I broke two nails!"_

_The other clone let out a gasp, and then hung up. Within seconds, 25 other Kikyos came with cosmetics and hairspray in their perfectly manicured hands. "Oh dear Ms.Kikyo!" one cried. "Oh dear! Oh dear! I think more damage has been done than just two simple broken nails Ms.Kikyo!" the other one cried. "Oh yes, oh yes indeed." All the others said at once. "Ugh, would you just fix me up?" Kikyo snarled. "Oh yes, of course Ms.Kikyo." _

_They all surrounded her, puffing on this, dabbing some of that, and making big powder clouds. Once they were done, they all lined up beside their 'ruler' who was now looking like her old slutty self again. "There we go, now let's try again!" Kikyo attempted to get on the stairway to the obstacle again, but was stopped by a body guard. "Excuse me ma'am, I can't allow you to continue at these barbaric actions, you cannot compete under these serious conditions." Kikyo pouted. "What conditions?" she asked. "Yeah!" the clones mimicked._

"_The bumps and bruises that your friends over there covered up with your fancy perfumes and cosmetics." Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Fine, this place is stupid anyways!" she said trying to stand up. "Ooow!" she said as she collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry miss, the paramedics will take it from here." The bodyguard said calling in two men dressed in white. "Nooo! You can't take me! Lemme go!" she said kicking and screaming as they forced her into the ambulance. "INU-BABE! Help!" she screamed. Inuyasha shuddered. "Slut."_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome continued reading. _So, here are the ranks._

_Kikyo and Jinyo- Thank you for competing. Please come collect your bronze trophy and $100 shopping spree at the end of this event._

_Juyo and Suki- Third place, prize is small silver trophy and $200 shopping spree._

_Koga and Ayame- Second place, prize is silver trophy and $500 shopping spree._

_So far, the competing team of Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Sesshomaru and Rin are at a tie, there for, all four of you win the competition! Congratulations, please come to my office in the mobile home near the parking._

_-Joni, Skaterbration Committee_

Kagome jumped up and down. "Eeeek!" she screamed as she hugged Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "You're that excited about winning?" He asked dumbfounded. "No! Us, and your brother and Rin won! That means we both get to go!" she shrieked. "Wait, does that mean that we can bring two friends each?" Kagome thought. "I dunno, I guess so, why?" she asked. "Dunno." Inuyasha replied. "It's just, I really wanna patch things up with my brother… you know to get to know him better." He replied.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh that is so sweet!" she said giving him a small kiss. Inuyasha smiled. "Well, I guess we should get going to Joni's mobile home." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand. "Yeah, I wonder if Rin and Sesshomaru are already there." Inuyasha shrugged, "I dunno." As the couple walked across the lawn towards the parking lot they could hear loud screams.

"C'mon! A little wrestling won't hurt! Whaddya say?" Rin squealed. Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped as they opened the door to see Rin strangling Joni and Sesshomaru trying to pull her off. "Eeek!" Rin squealed as she ran over and hugged the couple. "We're going to the Bahamas! We're going to the Bahamas! Weee!" she sang as she jumped up and down.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Sorry…. I got her some cotton candy….and uh…. I think the sugar is kicking in." Rin giggled. "Aaaw! It was just one bag of cotton candy!" Rin said sticking her red tongue out.

"Ahem," they turned around to see Joni sitting on his desk. "As you all know there was a tie in the Skaterbration, therefore, the committee and I chose to let both of your teams go. Congratulations, thank you for entering, we hope you have a good time." Joni said handing over six tickets. The girls squealed. They ran over and hugged Joni. "We're going to the Bahamas! We're going to the Bahamas!" they sang.

"Hey, thanks man." Inuyasha said shaking Joni's hand. "Eh, no problem! I was a teenager before to you know," he said his voice trailing off.

_Flashback_

_Joni's big, big, BIG fake afro wig flew threw the air. The disco ball's light shone on his disco suit with embedded emeralds on them. "Hey let's dance foxy," he said taking his date's hand. "You got it boss! Let's get down!" she said. They both went to the dance floor and started getting "funky". "Hey boss," the girl said. "You mind getting me a cup of punch?" she asked. "Anything for you foxylicious." Joni walked towards the punch bowl. He walked with the two glasses of punch and headed for his date who was sitting on a table. He stopped when he heard drunken laughter. "You…you're funny!" one guy said. "Are…are you saying I'm gay!" the other asked. They both drunkenly laughed again. "Hey buddies, mind moving?" he asked. "Hey…are you saying I'm fat?" the second one asked. "NO!" he yelled. "Hey whatever man!" he said pushing Joni. "Aaah!" he screamed as he spilled punch on his date. "Hmph," she hissed._

_End of Flashback_

Joni shook his head. "Anyways, enjoy and have a good life, now get outta here before I call security!" he laughed. "Nah, I'm joking." The teens walked out. "Well, I guess this is it!" Kagome sighed. "Yup, now hand over the tickets!" Inuyasha hollered. "I got the perfect four people to invite!" Sesshomaru sighed. "Little brother, don't you remember that there are only six tickets, so you can only invite two people." Inuyasha 'fehed' . "Fine, Sango and Miroku it is."

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!


	16. The Amazing Flying Afro

Disclaimer- NO comment

A/N: WEO! Get ready for the improved chappie 16!

"Where's my skateboard!" Kagome asked panicking as she tried to zip up her suitcase. "Relax! The guys aren't even here yet! So don't wo-" Sango was interrupted by the doorbell. "Ok, start panicking!" Sango hollered. The two girls started running around in the room looking for the skateboard. "ARGH! OPEN UP!" a husky voice yelled. "I'll get it," Sango said running down the stairs.

Kagome's eyes beamed with delight as she found her skateboard under her bed. "Holy shit Kagome, are you done yet?" Inuyasha impatiently growled. "Yeah, comin'!" she said running down the stairs with her suitcase. "You guys ready?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yup,"

"Uh huh."

"…Isn't it obvious?"

"Great." Kagome said clapping her hands. "N-" Kagome was interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly ran to the door and opened it to see Sesshomaru and… RIN? "Oh my god, Rin?" she asked. Everyone ran to the door and flinched. "What? Like my outfit?" Rin said spinning around. "We're going to the Bahamas! We're going to the Bahamas! And I'm absolutely positively ready!" she said over and over again. "What? No! This hasn't been annoying on the whole walk here!" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Hey! Isn't everyone going to compliment on my costume?" Rin pouted. She was wearing a bathing suit with a shower cap and goggles, along with some flippers and floaties. Everybody fell down laughing, their faces turning red with every gulp of air. "What? I think I'm creative!" she laughed. "Yeah, lets go!" Miroku said walking out being followed by everyone.

"Hmmm," Kagome said tapping her chin. "LET'S HAVE A RACE!" she giggled. "Last one there has to… do anything Rin says…" she smirked. Everyone gasped, nothing was worse then doing anything that Rin commands. God knows what she'll make them do! "Okay, on your mark, get set," Kagome intimately said trying to get some suspense in the race. "GO!" the gang immediately started skateboarding to the airport dragging their wheeled suit cases behind them.

15 Minutes Later

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was right behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, making her in third place. "Yes! I'm gonna win!" she said as the massive building came into view. "I-I-achoo!" Kagome sneezed and fell on her butt. With a blur, Sango and Miroku passed her. "Hey, are you okay?" Rin said lending her a hand. Kagome gladly took it and stood u. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Rin beamed. "Okay, let's go then!" Rin said walking off in her snorkeling outfit.

After about 5 minutes, Kagome finally found the gang in the airport sitting on a bench. "So you guys go inside and don't wait for me?" she yelled. "Well," Inuyasha butted in. "It's not our fault you were slow! We almost had to wait 1 minute!" he said in a know it all voice.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"At least I don't think I'm all that!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one that fell on your butt!"

Kagome blushed. "Shut up!" _Attention all boarders of the flight to the Bahamas, please come to station 5._ The intercom boomed. "Ah, let's go!" Sango said skipping to the east side of the airport. Everybody followed her and walked outside. They saw the plane awaiting for them and walked up the steps. Rin gasped. "I want the seat near the window!" she said charging off to the back. "I call window seat!" Inuyasha said running towards the row infront of them. "And I will gladly take the aisle seat, who knows maybe a flight attendant might pass by." Miroku said lecherously. "Pervert." Sango said in a monotone.

After about 30 minutes, the plane was in the air and the gang was playing a game of I Spy, and it was Rin's turn. "I spy, with my little eye, an afro!" she giggled. "An afro?" they all said. "Yup!" they all looked around the plane, but didn't see a passenger with an afro. "We give up," they sighed. Rin gladly opened up her suitcase and took out a huge afro. "Where in kamis name did you get that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Easy," she smirked. "It was in Joni's mobile office, he said he didn't need it so I took it!" she giggled. "Rin throw that-that---THING away! It might have rabies!" Sesshomaru said trying to take it away. "Sesshy! It's mineeeee!" she whined. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and then the afro fell out of the window.

"See what you did Sesshy? Hmph." She pouted. "I could've saved you from a disease carrying wig!" he cried. "Hmph, I wonder where it went…"

Somewhere on land

Joni was peacefully walking down the streets of Tokyo. "Ah, what a refreshing day!" he said looking up into the sky. His eyes widened when a furball came his way. It fell on his head and he began laughing like a mad man. "SEE ONI! I WASN'T GONNA LET THAT MEAN RIN LADY TAKE YOU AWAY!" he said running down the street with his afro on. "WOOT! I feel so young! I—" after his voice trailed off it was followed by loud screams and things falling and crashing.

A/N: WOW! Joni has issues! -.-'


	17. Delakatasing!

Agent 1- Where is that girl?

Agent 2- I have no idea

Sheena- Tee hee, talking to my bestest internet buddy Keri on MSN! XD Woot… hehe!

Agent 1- Peeks over and looks at conversation

Shelena- Ahem, what are you doing >:(

Agent 2- What are you talking about?

Shelena- Moocember…

Agent 1+2- MOOCEMBER!

Shelena and Keri- Mhmm, a month we made up!

Agent 1- Anime sweat drops

Keri- I LIKE CHEESE!

Agent 2- OOH! ME TOO!

A/N:) LOL hope enjoy this chappie peeps.

_Attention all passengers, we have now arrived at the Bahamas, please abort plane in an Indian line. _The intercom roared. The gang ran down the steps and onto the pavement. Kagome inhaled a fresh scent of the ocean breeze. "Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Sango awed. "Yeah, but check out that guy…" Inuyasha said pointing to a guy wearing a turquoise uniform with a matching hat.

He quickly noticed the attention the teens were giving him and walked up to them. "Konnichiwa…" he said shyly. "Uhh.." It was obvious he didn't know Japanese so he tried doing hand signals. "Hai, green boy, we know English..." Inuyasha murmured. "Oh, uh, sorry about that… well follow me your hotel is down the block."

The seven began walking on the hot pavement. "Is it always this hot around here?" Kagome asked. "Yes, sadly it is…" he said. After about 7 minutes of walking, the gang reached a huge red bricked building. It had a fancy fountain with cupid on it and had many coconut trees surrounding it. It had granite balconies and beautiful ivory railings. Miroku frowned when he noticed the east wing wasn't quite finished yet. "And why are they letting guests into the hotel if only three quarters of it is complete?" he asked. The man turned around. "Well, sensible people aren't stupid enough to do anything by the west wing! So we decided nothing harmful could happen."

Everybody walked on the decorated cement of the entry, turning their heads and looking around in amusement. The floors were made out of marble and granite, in the shades grey, red, and green. The railings leading to the staircase were black ivory and there were many palm trees in the hotel, if you looked out the window you could see vacationers soaking up the sun and swimming an a mammoth pool of water.

The man led them to their rooms on the seventh floor and handed them their keys. "Enjoy," he said grinning. "But there are only two rooms with three beds in each, so three people must share a room each." Sango smiled. "Nah, that's okay, at least Miroku isn't anywhere near a girl in particular.

"You don't trust me dear Sango? What can a harmless fellow like me ever do to a violent girl like you?" Sango chuckled. "Every single perverted thing he can." The butler chuckled. "Well, I'm off." He walked off down the hallway and into the elevator. Rin gleefully opened the door and everybody's eyes widened at the sight. The floor was carpeted with a lavender rug and white painted walls. There was a bar in the kitchen with many kinds of wines and fancy high stools with small round tables. Directly in front of the door was the balcony with a screen door, but no railing. This part of the hotel probably wasn't finished because there was a yellow tape around it that said, "Warning, do not trespass." Kagome and Rin ran over and looked down to see the huge blue pool.

To the right of the suite were 3 rooms, a utility closet, and two bedrooms. Each one had their own separate bathrooms with Jacuzzis. Rin, Sango, and Kagome all ran into the door to the left near the utility closet. The guys walked into their room which was on the right. It was already 8:54 P.M and the gang was really tired, so after changing they went to sleep…

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ringggggggggggggg_

Kagome lazily opened her eyes and stared at her alarm clock. It was already 1:30 P.M "Lalalalala, rise and shine Kagome!" a cheery voice called. She sat up and saw Rin running in. "Go brush your teeth! Sesshy, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all went to the pool already!" Kagome's eyes widened. "THEY DITCHED ME!" she asked. "Well, yeah! Now go brush your teeth, rinse up, and I'll make you breakfast." Kagome lazily dragged her feet into the bathroom.

After 10 minutes, she came out and sat down at the table. She was wearing tight black jeans with small sparkling diamonds and a pink tank top. She yawned and slightly moaned. "So sleepy…" she said. Almost immediately, Rin ran over and stuffed Kagome's mouth with eggs. "Chap chap! We gotta go down there and meet them!" Kagome chewed on the eggs and swallowed them, although she felt like the eggs weren't digesting. She smiled. "Arigato Rin." The girl smiled. "Eh, no problem, now I have a surprise for you!" She was holding her hands behind her back, hiding something behind the tight jean shorts and green bikini top.

"It's really, really special!" and she pulled her hands out to reveal….

A mop, a bucket, some rope, and Kagome's skate board. Kagome fell off her chair. "What the hell, is this some kind of joke!" she asked. "Nope," Rin said walking over as she began cutting the yellow tape.

"Oh my god, what in kami's name are you doing Rin!" she asked. "You'll see!" She began tying the mop bucket onto the skateboard with the long piece of rope and sat in the bucket. "Okay! Go on the skateboard!" she commanded. Kagome's eyes widened. "Nooooo way!" Rin beamed. "Go on the skateboard!" Once again, Kagome replied with a no. Out of frustration, Rin walked over, grabbed Kagome, and _tied _her to the skateboard. "OH KAMI! HELP ME!" Rin gave out a high pitched giggle.

"This is what I call," she paused. "DELAKATASING!" she began laughing maniacally as she began mopping her way out to the balcony with no railings. She substituted the mop for a paddle and began shimmying her way to the edge. "HERE WE GO!" with a flick of the wrist, she pushed herself and Kagome off the balcony. "NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome cried. "Weee!" Rin laughed. Kagome could hear the tourists screaming and she could see herself heading head first into the pool along with Rin in front of her. Her body quickly collided with the water and let out a tremendous splash. She bobbed her head up for air and Rin climbed out of the pool dragging Kagome with her.

"Wow! I was a little worried through mid way but-wow!" she laughed. Kagome walked over to Rin and began chocking her. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE COULD'VE DIED!" Kagome cried. "Eh," Rin calmly replied. "We're alive aren't we?" Kagome shook her head in frustration. "Kagome! Rin!" called a few voices that were far away. They turned around to see their friends running towards them. "Holy shit, are you two okay?" Inuyasha said untying the rope. "Yeah, I'm okay!" Kagome said. Rin winked. "But you got to admit that was fun!" Rin laughed. "I suppose so," Kagome chuckled.

Sango hugged Kagome and Rin, and Inuyasha gave Kagome a tender kiss. Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, what did I say about Delakatasing on our first date?" Rin pouted. "Do it again, and you'll make me eat broccoli." Sesshomaru nodded. "Noooo! I was going to make cheese burgers for dinner!" she cried. "Well," Miroku stated. "You can make some for us and whip yourself up some boiled broccoli." The friends began laughing. "Hmph, not funny." She beamed.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha blushing. "Yeah?" He paused and hesitated. "I think your shirt went see through." He said looking at the floor. Kagome looked down and saw her shirt was soaked with water, and you could see her skin and black bra. "AHH! YOU HENTAI!" she began pounding Inuyasha's back with her fists and ran off covering her chest with her arms. "DAMN YOU RIN!" she called as she ran into the hotel.

A/N: Ppl, don't try Delakatasing… you could get hurt… trust me… puts ice pack on head owww…. O.o not updating till I get 90 reviews! Muhahaha maybe more?


	18. What A Chocolaty Mess

Disclaimer- I have whip cream… but no characters :(

A/N: OMG! Guyz I feel horrible :( I haven't updated in lyke a month… n im like rlly rlly rllyyyy srry! I jus haven't gotten ne good ideas… well I hope you enjoy this chappie!

"I WANT WHIP CREAM!" Rin called from the kitchen. Kagome walked out from her room, with some new dry clothes on. "What do you need it for?" she asked. "There's none in the fridge!" Rin complained. "What do you need it for?" she repeated. "THAT!" she said pointing to an enormous sundae with lots and lots and lots of whip cream, chocolate fudge, and sprinkles. (OMG! I WANT SOME:( Wah!) "You already have enough whip cream! What are you trying to do, kill yourself from high glucose pressure!" Kagome screamed.

"No, this isn't even enough whip cream, there has to be lots for Rin's Super Duper Fantabulous Fudgagalastic Sundae!" Kagome sweat dropped, this was the same old Rin. "What happened to the seven bottles of whip cream that was in the fridge three hours ago?" Kagome asked. "Hehe… about that…" Rin nervously chuckled as she kicked a few cans over to the side.

"Rin, I feel really sorry for Sesshomaru right now." Kagome sighed. "Well, wanna come with me to the grocery store?" Rin beamed. "What are you crazy? It's 9:00! They're probably all closed by now!" Kagome cried. "Oh well! Let's go!" Rin said pulling Kagome's hand. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Kagome yelled. Moments later, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango came rushing to the living room. "What is it?" Inuyasha hollered. "Rin's forcing me to go to the grocery store!" Kagome replied.

Everyone broke out laughing. "We thought you were being kidnapped!" Sango laughed. "But I don't wanna go alone!" Rin pouted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go to…" Rin smiled and began jumping up and down. "Yay!"

"Kagome, I shall accompany you and Rin, for I don't want your safety to be at risk." Sesshomaru said triumphantly.

"I wanna go! She's _my _girlfriend! You can look after your physco girlfriend Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said walking towards the door.

"Is physco a food?" Rin asked.

"I don't wanna be alone with this pervert! I'm coming too!" Sango said running up to Kagome and Rin.

"I guess I'll go too…" Miroku said.

Rin opened up the door and the six teens headed towards the elevator. When they got to the main floor, they all exited towards the clear, glass doors. "It's so pretty…" Kagome said looking around the atmosphere. It was well passed 9:00, but the sky was pink, orange, and yellow as if it was still day.

They all walked down the streets, each with a disappointed look on their faces. All of the stores were closed, and there wasn't an open sign in sight. "Rin, let's just go home." Sesshomaru sighed. "No!" Rin screamed. "No place is open! We might as well start heading back." Inuyasha said with an irritated tone. "Never!" Rin laughed as she ran into an alley beside a big supermarket. "Rin!" Sesshomaru frantically called as he ran after his girlfriend. "Man!" Inuyasha hollered as he ran after his elder brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tagged along behind Inuyasha. "Ugh! I'm always with the pervert!" Sango cried as she tailed after Kagome. "Does everyone hate me?" Miroku asked as he ran after Sango. As they all arrived next to Rin, they saw that she had opened a backdoor to the big supermarket that seemed to be closed. "Rin! You're going to get arrested!" Sango persisted. "No I won't! Now come in! We'll be in and out right away." Rin chirped cheerfully as she skipped into the doors.

The other five grimaced as they followed her. Rin had turned on the light switch, revealing huge supermarket isles, separating all the sections of food. "Wow…" Miroku awed as he followed the rest of the group. "C'mon! To the dairy section!" Rin said as she happily bounced off into the last isle. "These isles are huge!" Kagome beamed. "I'll say." Inuyasha agreed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Meanwhile:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As the teens were in the supermarket, a police officer patrolling the area noticed the open door in the back alley. "Old Mr. Valasari forgot to close the backdoor again, watch when someone breaks in one day." He sighed as he walked down the dark alley. "Hm? The lights are still on. He's probably still cleaning in there. Oh well, I might as well close the door." The police officer slowly pushed the door back and turned the knob.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Meanwhile:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Rin excitedly skipped towards the counter with ten bottles of whip cream in her arms. She took out her wallet and put down $15 on the cash register. Even though no one was there, she didn't want to steal. "C'mon, let's go." The six started walking towards the exit, and Inuyasha pushed on the door handle. "What the hell!" he cursed as he began pounding on the metal bar. "It's stuck!" he complained.

"Inuyasha, you are such a weakling." Sesshomaru said in a mellow tone as he put a hand on the door handle. He gave a hard push, but the door wouldn't budge. "ARE WE STUCK IN? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE STUCK IN A SUPERMARKET WITH PURPLE COWS! OH I KNOW! YOU GUYS CAN BE THE PINK POODLES AND I'LL BE THE PURPLE COW!" Rin said maniacally.

Everyone practically fell to the floor, surprised at Rin's positive look upon things. "Feh, some police officer probably saw the back door open and closed it." Inuyasha said leaning against the wall. "Well, what are we gonna do here then?" Kagome asked. "Hehehehe…" Rin cackled. "I have a plan! Follow me to the diary section again."

The gang followed Rin as she went to the giant isle with all her bottles of whip cream. She ran to the other side of the isle, standing parallel to her friends. "Okay, here we go!" she beamed as she ran down the isle squirting whip cream on the floor. "RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW THIS!" Sesshomaru beckoned.

She took many bottles of chocolate fudge off the shelf and took out some ice-cream from the frozen food isle. She happily skipped down the isle again, squeezing out all of the chocolate fudge. "Bwahahaha!" Rin laughed as she ran back and stood beside her friends. "How does it look?" she asked pointing to the isle that was streaked with whip cream, ice-cream, chocolate fudge, and other goodies. (W're talking about 4cm of this stuff ppl!) "It… what's it for…?" Sango mused.

"Sliding!" Rin replied. "SLIDING?" they asked. "Yep, now, this is what you do! Run down the isle, flip down on your tummy and slide!" Kagome stared at Rin with a dumbfounded face. "We're gonna get dirty!" she cried. "Oh well, come on Kagome! You can try it with me first!" Rin giggled as she pulled her hand and took a few steps back. "No!" Kagoome cried.

Rin charged towards her chocolaty mess and dragged Kagome along with her. "Why is it always me! First it's the Delakatasing and now it's this!" she cried as Rin dragged her down to the floor. "Noooooo!" she screamed as her body collided with the chocolate. Kagome's body seemed to slide along with the chocolaty mess. "Wee!" Rin giggled.

As they reached the other end of the isle, Kagome and Rin stood up with chocolate all over themselves. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Rin begged as she ran over to her friends. "OUT OF THE WAY SISTER! I'M GOING FIRST!" Kagome delightedly beamed as she hopped back with Rin. "Kagome, are you crazy?" Miroku asked. "No! It's fun!"

"I'm going again!" Rin repeated as she began running. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled as he grabbed her hand. "Sesshomaru! You're starting to go mad!" Inuyasha cried as he held onto his elder brother's leg. "Yay! Let's go!" Kagome laughed as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair. "Ow!" Inuyasha moaned. "Kagome-Chan!" Sango called with a worried tone. She quickly grabbed onto Kagome's arm and ran with the rest of the group. "Dear Sango!" Miroku said as he grabbed her butt.

The six of them went sliding onto the chocolaty floor, each with a surprised look on their face.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKIN AWESOME!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Dear Sango, may I add that your butt looks lovely in chocolate?" Miroku chuckled.

"I told you it was fun!" Kagome chirped.

"Yay! I created a new sport!" Rin beamed.

"Rin, you get me worried sometimes." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I am so doing that again!" Sango said triumphantly.

"Count me in!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Man, you guys are such ditchers!"

"I shall go wherever my lady Sango goes."

"Weeeeee!"

Kagome quickly ran and slid down on the chocolaty isle. A grin spread on her face as she spun and spun out of control. When she stood up, there was chocolate all over her body. She quickly bounced back to the gang. Suddenly, everyone began laughing. It was as if they had all lost their sanity. Sesshomaru ran down the isle and slid all the way to the other side. Rin was next, then Sango, then Inuyasha, then Kagome, and then Miroku. They repeatedly continued this until they heard a bang at the back door. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha suggested. The six ran towards the main exit, leaving chocolaty footprints everywhere. "Where are we supposed to go?" Miroku panted. "To the beach!" Kagome cried. About after ten minutes of running, the teens arrived at the 'Grand Bahama Beach'. Rin excitedly ran and jumped into the water. The rest of her friends followed and dunked into the cool waters.

"Nothing beats a midnight swim!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha stared at his girlfriend as she stepped into the water. "Get in Higurashi, it's not like there are any sharks around." Inuyasha mused. "I'm coming." She said as she stepped in the water. She began stepping towards Inuyasha as all of the water absorbed into her jeans. Inuyasha chuckled as he took her hand and pulled her towards his body. "You have some chocolate on you." Inuyasha said pointing to her lips. "And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome winked.

Inuyasha smirked, understanding her hint. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips on hers. His tongue worked its way around her lips, begging for an entrance. Kagome willingly parted her lips, as Inuyasha's tongue forced its way in. "Inuyasha! You're only 16! How do you expect to raise a child?" Miroku hollered from the other side of the beach. "Why you!" Inuyasha darted up and began chasing after Miroku. "No!" he cried as he began running in circles.

"Inuyasha, you are so immature!" Sesshomaru sighed as he ran after his little brother and his friend. Rin, Sango, and Kagome just laughed. Their boyfriends were _all_ immature, and they hoped that they would never change.

A/N: o.o muhahahahahahaha w/e rin does is lyke sumfin I wud do… lmaoooooooo well R&R plz! Toodles!


	19. The Missing Passports and Tickets

Disclaimer- o.O I own a rubber ducky and a plastic boat… but no yashie :(

A/N: Nehehaheha:D sadly.. it's the last day of the gang's trip.

_"And so, that is the story of how Mr. Gino Valasari's supermarket got trashed by young hoodlums two weeks ago. For channel 24, this is Paul Newman." _Inuyasha fell off the couch, laughing his ass off. "AFTER TWO WEEKS THEY FINALLY PUT IT ON THE NEWS!" After he had said that, he heard footsteps walk up to him. "Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"Remember when we trashed that grocery store two weeks ago? It's finally on the news!" He laughed again. "Well, you better hurry up. We're going to the airport in an hour." Kagome said giving her eyes a slight roll. "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha murmured as he turned off the TV. "Well, better start packing." He yawned. "YOU DIDN'T START PACKING!" Kagome screamed. "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just stomped off into her room leaving Inuyasha to go to his room. After he went in, he opened up is drawer and started looking for his passport. "Damn, where the hell is it?" Inuyasha cursed as he began throwing things out of his drawer. He searched through everything, his bags, his pockets, under the bed, but he couldn't find his passport. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Did you see my passport?"

"No, did you see mines?" came a frantic reply.

"Nope."

"Mm… Lady Sango…"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku hugging his pillow.

"Miroku you sleazy ass! Help me look for my passport!"

"What passport!"

"YOU PROBABLY SOLD IT TO WATCH PORNO!"

"I would never do such a thing, fiend!"

"You're the only one that would do it!"

"What's all the racket about?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered the room. "This idiot stole my passport!" Inuyasha complained. "I did not!" Miroku protested. "Would you fools shut up? I can't find my passport either!" Sesshomaru added in. "But-" Inuyasha was cut off when he heard the two faint voices.

"Sango, did you see my passport?" Kagome asked. "No, I was hoping you knew where mines was." Sango replied. "Oh no…" Kagome cried as she ran into the boys' room. "Did any of you see our passports?" She asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"HEY! MY PASSPORT ISN'T UNDER MY PILLOW ANYMORE!" Miroku hollered. He frantically jumped off his bed and began searching through is jeans. "Curse it all!" he murmured. "Wait! Isn't this a bit weird… We all lost our passports… and Rin's gone missing!" Sango said triumphantly.

"Feh, you're right!"

"Oh dear kami, what are you doing now Rin?"

"Oh my god… out of all the days she just had to choose this one…"

Just then, the five friends heard the door open. "SHE'S BACK!" Miroku cried as he ran out the door. His friends quickly followed, to see a very messy Rin. "Rin, what happened!" Kagome said with a worried tone as she saw white cream all over Rin. "Hehe… about that. I suggest you guys take a seat." Rin said shoving her friends onto the couch.

"Okay so this is what happened." Rin explained as she pulled out a chair. "I was walking down the hall to get my laundry, then there's this little kid… Segoku I think his name was, but anyways, he had like ten cans of whip cream in his hand! So then I remembered about my Super Duper Fantabulous Fudgagalastic Sundae. I walked up to him and asked, 'little boy, what do you want for those cans of whip cream?'" She paused, staring at her bewildered friends.

"Then he said, 'Gimme cash lady!' but sadly I was broke, so…" her voice trailed off and a shy smile spread across her face. "What did you do Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "I SNUCK IN, STOLE YOUR PASSPORTS AND SOLD IT TO THE KID FOR WHIP CREAM! I'M SORRY!" she cried. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru all fell off the couch.

"RIN! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Dear Rin, have you lost your mind!"

"I'm in love with a physco…"

"Rin! How are we going to get home?"

"Ah! I'm flat broke!"

The gang slunk to the floor, all with shocked faces. "Well, I have a blow up boat in my luggage…" Rin suggested. "Rin, why do you have a boat in your luggage in the first place?" Kagome asked. "I dunno… I wanted to be prepared incase something like this happened." Rin beamed. "Well, I'm going with her." Kagome said walking into her room and getting her luggage.

"Me too!" the other four called. They all ran into their rooms, got their luggage, and ran back out. "Yay! Adventuring we go!" Rin squeaked as she began hopping around. Kagome sighed, as did Sango. "You do realize that we're going to travel on a plastic boat right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup."

"And it's going to be steered by Rin."

"Well, at least we can get home."

"Why don't we just try to raise some money?"

"Are you nuts Kagome? We told the school and our parents that we'd be back in two weeks."

"I didn't, I asked Joni to call my grandfather and Sota when they got back from their convention. I only said I would be gone for two weeks."

"Oh! Well, if we go by boat, we can probably get there tomorrow morning."

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said as she began walking out of the room, followed by Sango. They saw the door open and assumed their friends had already left. They ran out the door, dashing to the elevator where the other four were.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Rin chirped. The other five just rolled their eyes as they exited the building. "Man, this is so pathetic. I never imagined we had to go on a blow up boat to get back home." Inuyasha grumpily complained. "We can just leave you here, little brother." Sesshomaru replied. "Feh, whatever."

The gang walked down the streets until they reached the dock of the Bahamas. "Weeee!" Rin giggled as she threw an orange blob of blubber in the water. "THAT'S THE BOAT?" her friends screamed as they saw a tiny one meter orange blob. "Ha! You people must be funny!" Rin giggled. She leaned over to a side and pulled a string, inflating the huge boat.

Now it was an orange boat that could fit approximately eight people. After each of them stepped in, Rin took out two paddles. "Where do you keep all of this?" Sango asked. "I dunno…" Rin said as she got in with the others. She handed over the paddles to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who began to paddle along the blue waters.

Meanwhile, Rin sat in a corner, rummaging through her things. "SQUACK! ARR MATEY'S! SQUACK!" All of the friends turned around to see Rin with a pirate hat on her head, a fake moustache on her face, a parrot on her shoulder, a map in her hand, and a plastic sword in her other hand. "Rin! How long as that parrot been in your luggage?" Miroku hollered. "Ummm, about two weeks." Rin grinned.

"Oh my gosh…" Kagome said as she stared at the now pirate Rin. "Argh Matey's! A' sailing we go!" she said triumphantly. "This is gonna be one long trip…" complained Inuyasha.

Seven Hours Later

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Ditto!"

"Count me in!"

"I'm gonna eat my shoe pretty soon!"

Just then, clouds started to form in the blue skies. "Oh no! It's gonna rain!" Sango cried. Moments later, light rain started to drizzle from the skies. "We're gonna die!" Kagome screamed as she pulled her hair in frustration. "WE SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED IN THE BAHAMAS!" she cried.

"Weeee!" Everyone turned around to see Rin tossing her parrot up and down, catching it in her hand. "It's a surprise she didn't get arrested for animal cruelty." Miroku mused as she stared at the happy girl. "Rin!" Sesshomaru called. Rin turned around and forgot about the parrot, who went "SQUACK! ARR MATEY'S! SQUACK!" right before it fell into the water.

"No! Miliobonkey (Mill-ee-o-bonk-ee)!" Rin screamed in a terrified scream. "Nooooo!" She cried again as she attempted to jump after her feathery friend. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped over, grabbing Rin by the legs. "No! Miliobonkey! Why!" Rin sobbed as a raindrop pelted on her nose. She stared at the one droplet on her nose, it seemed to be the last raindrop of the storm.

"Yay! It stopped raining! Wooohooooo!" she happily laughed. Her friends stared at her, shocked at her sudden mood swing. "I see land!" Kagome cried triumphantly as she shielded her eyes with her hands. "Land ahead!" She screamed in a happy tone. "And if my calculations are correct, the land in front of us is Japan!" Rin giggled as she examined her map.

"WE'RE HOME!" They all cried. Little did they know that the island wasn't Japan…

A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn hmm I wonder where they are o) get ready for the next chappie! R&R plz:D


	20. Stranded On A Deserted Island!

Disclaimer- I own the desire to be stranded on a tropical island : but no iy characters :(

A/N: nehehaheha! I FINALLY DID IT! xD I can finally ride a skateboard properly AND flip on it:D o yea! im Canadian:

"We're freeeee!" Inuyasha hollered as he jumped out of the boat and ran towards shore. "Hm… since when was Japan so… sandy?" asked Sango. "I dunno… but I don't see any sign of civilization…" Kagome said as she stared around the chunk of land. It seemed to be an island, with lots of sand, coconut trees, and LOTS of water.

"Oh god…" Sesshomaru sighed as he left the boat. "Can't you guys notice it? We're on a stranded island!" Everybody gasped, unable to believe it. "RIN!" They all screamed giving her a glare.

"It's not my fault! You guys should've taken better care of your passports!" Rin cried. "And I know how we got here." Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact tone. "While we were sailing, we headed towards the west, thinking we were heading towards east. Therefore, we ended up on a deserted island, we're most likely in Brazil." He explained.

"Oh!" they all said in a tone that told Sesshomaru they had no idea what he was talking about. "To make a long story short, we went in the wrong direction and we're in Brazil." Now they understood. "So… that means we're stuck here?" Kagome asked as she stepped off the ship. "Yes, and we'll probably die of starvation." Sesshomaru replied. "We should've taken care of the parrot… that way we could've had something to eat." Inuyasha grunted. "Leave Miliobonkey alone!" Rin screamed.

"Feh, well-" Just then, a thud was heard. "What was that?" Kagome said in a worried tone. "I don't know! But I'm finding out!" Inuyasha called out as he began running. Kagome, who still had some logical sense, took out her skateboard and Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha!" she called as she glided after him.

It was pretty hard to keep control since the sandy ground sunk around Kagome's wheels. "Inuyasha!" she called again. Inuyasha paused from running and turned around to see Kagome skating on her skateboard with Inuyasha's skateboard in her other hand. She quickly threw it down the floor and watched it slide to Inuyasha. He picked it up and soon both of them were skating side by side, wondering who was screaming.

Kagome and Inuyasha gave a terrified look of terror as their eyes fell upon a girl who was collapsed to the ground. "Oh my god!" Kagome whispered as she ran over to the girl. She seemed to be 13 or 14, and she had Asian features. The setting sun shone on long, black, silky hair loomed over the girl's face as her arms scattered around her body. She was wearing a short yellow tank top, along with a blue miniskirt and black sandals. They seemed to be tattered, showing many scratches and bruises on the fragile girl's body.

"AH! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" a voice screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see their friends, with equal looks of shock on their faces. "What happened to her?" Miroku asked as he stared at the poor girl's injured body. "We don't know, she was like this when we got here." Kagome said at the verge of tears. Who could do such a thing to such a young girl? Was it done on purpose? Maybe she fell? Did she get attacked? Millions of questions swirled around in Kagome's head.

"We better get her back and keep her cool. You don't want her to get heat stroke." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Right." Inuyasha said as he carried the girl on his back.

"Sesshomaru, do you think she's going to be all right?" Sango asked in a weak tone. "I suppose, but we have to let her rest and heal." He replied.

After walking back, Rin and Kagome went to get some blankets and pillows for the girl to rest on, while Sango harvested some water. They placed her down gently in the shade along the trees so that she wouldn't dehydrate in the sun. "Oh kami, I hope she's alright." Kagome prayed.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go look for food. You wanna come, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shyly. "Sure." Kagome said as she hooked her arm in Inuyasha's. _This is perfect…_ Kagome thought. The couple was strolling down the sandy path and into the jungle. Although it seemed perfect, Kagome was actually worried. What if something had happened to her mother while she was gone? What if she was reported missing?

"Hey, look!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to a bush of berries. "Berries!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran over and grabbed a handful. "Hold it right there!" Inuyasha called. He began walking over and picked a berry, sniffing it. "Feh, it's poisonous." He sighed as he flicked it over to the side. "Ugh, then what are we gonna eat?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. "I dunno, but I can't smell anything. Let's just head back and search for food later." Inuyasha replied. "Okay, but it's like so late now… maybe we should try fishing." Kagome thought. "Okay, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said.

They walked in silence until they saw their friends, who had already set up a fire. "Hey." Kagome said waving her hand. "Oh, hey." Sango replied. "Ello!" Rin grinned. "Grandpa…" a voice whispered. Everyone turned around to see the girl tossing and turning. Kagome, Rin, and Sango quickly rushed to her side, soon followed by the guys. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. The girl fluttered her eyelids open, revealing beautiful brown eyes. She sat up, brushing her bangs out of the way. She smiled, showing a hint of shyness. "Um…hi… who are you?" she asked. "You're Japanese?" Rin asked. "Yes, my name is Mitsumi." She smiled.

"Well, I'm Kagome, and this is Sango and Rin. We were really worried about you, we saw you collapsed on the ground earlier." Kagome said as she helped the girl stand up. "Oh… that…" she said quietly. "Come sit with us, this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku." Kagome introduced. "Hi…" she quietly greeted.

"So… how come you were on the ground?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I was just searching for someone, and I haven't eaten in a long time, so I guess I fainted." She replied. "Oh, well, you can eat with us." Miroku smiled. "Thanks." She replied. "So, who were you looking for?" Kagome asked. "I was looking for my grandpa." She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "But, we didn't see anyone else on this island." Kagome replied.

"I never saw him at any other island either…" she whispered. "What was that?" Sango asked. "Nothing," she said turning around and giving a smile. "Can we eat?" she asked. "Sure, but we have to get some food first…" Rin replied. "Let's fish!" Kagome suggested. "Okay, but we don't have fishing rods." Sango thought. "We don't need fishing rods to fish Rin style." Rin cackled. "Oh my, that lady is scaring me…" Mitsumi whimpered as she hid behind Kagome. "Don't worry, she's always like that." Kagome grinned.

"Wee!" Rin giggled as she grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's fish with our bare hands!" she chirped. "Ka- Kagome!" Sango cried as she grabbed onto Kagome's hand. "WHY ME?" Kagome screamed. "Miss Kagome!" Mitsumi called as she grabbed onto Kagome's leg. Rin dragged all four of them into the warm water, delighted at the fact that they would fish with her, and if they didn't, she'll force them to.

Rin immediately dunked down the water and came floating back up with three fish in her hands, which seemed to gasp for water. "Eww…" Mitsumi shuddered. "That looks like fun!" Sango giggled as she dunked under. "I guess I'll try…" Kagome said unwillingly as she dove underwater. "Oh my… I guess I'll try too…" Mitsumi unsurely whispered as she bobbed underwater. After moments, all of the girls came back up with tons of fish in their hands, each with a happy smile on their face.

"Yay! I think this is enough!" Rin beamed as she jumped back on land, soon followed by


	21. The Beheaded Canary

Disclaimer- oO I own… mi celly… actually no I dont -.- I lost it

A/N: OMG I AM OFFICIALLY AN EVIL PERSON! did u look at the last time i updated? omggggg sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY plzz don't hate me ( its juss that i had examz from the end of may 2 like the end of june oo and happy canada day (:

"This is tasty stuff lady!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he spat out a few fish bones. "Thanks." Mitsumi said offering a sweet smile. "Mm, you're right! This is delicious! How did you learn to cook like this Mitsumi?" Kagome asked as she bit the fish. "Um, yes, about that…" she mused as she fondled with a strand of black hair. "I've been on the road for quite a while… so, um, I learned how to cook on my own…" Mitsumi stated.

"Oh, that's cool, are your parents with you? And what about that whole grandfather thing?" Rin asked as she stroked a lock of hair away from her eyes. "Oh, yes, that… My parents aren't with me… I only have my grandfather…" she replied looking down at her fingers.

"Then where are your parents?" Inuyasha questioned. "They're dead." She flatly replied. "My grandfather is my only family that I know of, and he's been traveling for many years. Sadly…" Mitsumi paused and choked back tears. "Two years ago he went missing after visiting an island near Hawaii. Six months after that my parents' yacht sunk while they were cruising. I was sent to an orphanage in Kyoto, but I ran away after a week there. Ever since then, I've been traveling from island to island searching for my grandfather…" Mitsumi's cracked voice sobbed.

Kagome silently slid over and embraced the girl, who dug her face in Kagome's arm and tried not to let her tears escape. Thoughts about her mother's condition swirled around in Kagome's head. She had forgotten about her mother, but now remembering the thoughts, Kagome got really nervous. "Mitsumi, hush, it's alright." Kagome said as she began rocking back and forth.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Miroku stared at Kagome as she comforted the girl. They had remembered that she had lost her father as well. "OH! LOOK! A BIRDY!" exclaimed Rin as she pointed to the bushes.

The whole gang, including Mitsumi who had now stopped crying, saw a little yellow bird that was about five feet away. "It's a cute little canary!" squealed Mitsumi. "I want it!" yelped Rin as she got up and charged towards the bird. The little canary chirped and turned around, getting ready to run, but it was too late. Rin captured the little canary in her palms. "Who's in the mood for canary soup? Anyone? Anyone?" she beamed.

"CANARY SOUP!" everyone exclaimed. "Rin, you can't possibly make canary soup! Let the poor bird go!" pleaded Mitsumi. "Well, is there anything else to eat?" Rin asked. Everyone stopped and thought for a second, and then their eyes got all dreamy. "Say… I feel like having some chocolate covered canary…" beamed Sesshomaru. "Hm, I think I have some chocolate in my luggage!" said Sango.

"Me and Miroku can get a bowl!" suggested Inuyasha. "And I can make a fire!" exclaimed Kagome. "But-but- the canary! I-it.. But-" Mitsumi stuttered. Suddenly, everyone ran in each direction towards their destination except for Rin. "What! Ah!" Mitsumi frantically squeaked as she ran in the direction that Kagome ran in.

"Hehe… hello little canary…" Rin maniacally whispered as she stared into the canary's beady black eyes. "Do you like chocolate?" she asked as she wrapped some string around the canary. "Churrr… churrr… chirppp… churrr…" it replied. "Muhahahaha!" she laughed.

Just then, Sango came back with seventeen chocolate bars, Inuyasha and Miroku came back with a big bowl, and Kagome came with many pieces of wood. "Guys! Come over here!" called Sesshomaru from the forest. They all ran towards the green paradise, leaving the hog tied canary on the beach alone. Mitsumi ran out from the forest to see that no one was there. "Oh dear!" she panicked as she ran back into the forest.

"Ooga ooga! Ooga ooga! Ooga ooga!" They all chanted as they ran out with ridiculous (ridiculous times INFINITE! U dont get how stupid these things look) grass skirts. The boys had on grass skirts and grass sandals, while the girls had grass skirts and coconuts covering their chest. Kagome lit up the fire and placed the bowl on a steady platform above the fire. Sango placed in chocolate bars and everyone watched them melt. When the chocolate became a sticky, hot liquid Rin took out the canary.

She slowly placed the canary in, who began chirping very loudly. They all laughed and began dancing around the chocolate covered canary. "Ooga booga mooga woo! Ooga booga mooga woo!" they chanted.

.:.:.:.:.:.Meanwhile back in Tokyo.:.:.:.:.:.

_If any of you have seen these six teens, please call us at 1-800-MSNG-TEENS or visit your local police department. _

"WHAT!" a high pitched voice screamed. "My poor Inu-babe is lost out there with Kagome the man stealer!" Kikyo screamed.

She sat on the couch, with her cast covered leg rested on the coffee table. "Oh, that bitch! She better know that he's off limits!" she cried. Kikyo was at home alone, sitting in one of the many living rooms in her mansion. Her parents were on an expedition in Italy so she was left in care with her "friends". (Kikyo clones sound familiar anyone?)

"ARGH! Just watch when I get my on that girl!" she screamed. Just then, an awful thought hit Kikyo. What if they ran away together with their other friends? Her eyes dwelled with tears at the thought of Inuyasha kissing Kagome. "I should've kissed him when I had the chance!" she cried in frustration. She began kicking her arms and legs, cursing to her content. "WHY I OUTTA-" she stopped when her left leg hit the coffee table really hard, causing it to break in half. "YOUCH! MY LEG! AHH!"

She frantically grabbed out her same sparkly pink cell phone and saw her mascara stained cheeks on the screen. She punched in a number and immediately began screaming. "Kikyo K! Where the hell are you! What? I did not say you could have a break! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GO PEE! Ugh, well tell Kikyo B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z to come down to the seventh living room right away! I hurt my leg and I broke a nail! And bring moist toilettes. No, not the cherry scented one I want the lemon scented one! Okay, you better get here soon!"

Kikyo threw her cell phone to the floor in frustration as she mingled with her broken wrist. She had not fully recovered from her injuries at the Skaterbration. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard clicking high heels march down the swirling staircase. 25 Kikyo wannabes came into the living room with clothe racks, make up, moist toilettes, hair dryers, hair products, and many more accessories.

They crowded around Kikyo and many whizzing, dusting, and puffing noises were heard. "STOP!" came a faint command. They all got in single file, each wearing a navy blue skirt, black high heels, and white tank tops. Kikyo examined herself in the mirror. "Good, now I have something to tell you guys." She said in a stern voice.

They all gulped and stared at their commander. "Inuyasha has been stranded on an island with his loser friends and my replacement, Kagome the slut." She paused and looked at the clones, who apparently were all thinking she was the slut. "We must go and rescue them. Daddy will be back in a week so I will ask him if I could use one of his jets. We can all go and search for them. I need one of you to calculate the co-ordinates of his location so we can fly there."

"I'll do it!" the clones all exclaimed.

"Hm, Kikyo Q you can do it. Other Kikyo's, begin packing. We must all have matching outfits. Go!"

The other clones dashed upstairs while Kikyo Q went on Kikyo's laptop. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming. And I'll get rid of your girlfriend… don't you stress about it…" Kikyo murmured as she put on an evil smirk.

Meanwhile

"Oh dear! What are you guys doing!" Mitsumi questioned as she found her chanting companions. "The canary is ready!" exclaimed Miroku as he picked up the chocolate covered canary with some sticks. "You can't eat him!" Mitsumi screamed. Out of panic, she grabbed the canary and began running. "HEY YOU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH OUR DINNER!" hollered Rin as she ran after her.

Rin grabbed onto Mitsumi's shoulder and grabbed the canary's head. The two began a tug a war, and Mitsumi seemed to be winning. "I'm sorry Rin, but you can't eat this canary!" Mitsumi cried. "Well sister, what else can we eat?" she answered.

"I.. I don't know.. fish?"

"Fish is so.. fishy…"

Rin suddenly gave a strong tug, and the canary's head popped off. "Ewwww!" Rin cried as she dropped the head. "You must've deep fried him and the chocolate must've been stuck real hard on it's skin!" Mitsumi replied. "Oh well, it looks like it's still raw inside…" she said as she got on all fours and examined the canary's body.

The other five came running, shocked to see the raw bird. "And we were gonna eat that…" Miroku said in a disgusted tone. "And we wore this…" Sango said as her skin turned pale. "Well.. I'm in the mood for fish now…" suggested Kagome. "Same, I'll race all of you there!" giggled Sango as she began running. The others followed her, ready for some supper, and ready to change.

A/N: I kno this chappie sucked -.- srry lol I was thinking bout the canary cuzz I wuzz lukin at sum old picz n saw picz of me wen I dressed up lyk tweety xD lolz plzz R&R


	22. Madness

Disclaimer-I own inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa (: ahahaha

Agent #1- Shelena, must we always have this talk? --'

Agent #2- HIIIIII EVERYONEEEEEE D

Agent #1- -sweatdrops-

Agent #2- I missed you alllllllllllll –hic-

Agent #1- -slaps agent #2- Sorry, fanfiction readers. He just went to a bar… WHILE WE WERE ON DUTY!

Agent #2- I just craved a vodka! And I only had what.. three? And don't be acting

Agent #1- No…. you had seven and I only had one!

Shelena- o0o0o0! I'm telling ur bosses xP all good! I saw you have a Molson Canadian!

Agent #2- -passes out-

Agent #1- Okay, let's make a deal. I say you own the characters and you don't tell our boss. Deal?

Shelena- YAY OKAY!

Agent #2- Hey! That's my eggplant.. ZzZz… Matilda! Gimme my sautéed eggplant… zZzZ

Shelena & Agent #1- ……..Anyways, back to the story…

A/N: tyvm for the reviewz guyz (: ilu! 33 in a ff way Sorry for not updating, some family of mines came from Quebec and we gave them a tour of Toronto :P My Aunty is pregnant and we got her the cutest baby clothes Anyways, enjoy!

_One week later….._

Chaos. Pure chaos. Only a week had passed and the gang had used up all their food. It had constantly been raining so they couldn't make a fire to keep warm or cook anything, and it was too dangerous to go into the forest to search for food.

Everyone had lost their sanity, except for Mitsumi. She was still quite calm, in fact she built a shelter for the whole gang. She made the frame out of pieces of wood and kept it stable by burying it deep in the sand. The frame was covered with many leaves, which blocked out some rain.

Just then, Kagome woke up from her sleep. "Let's go! Move it soldiers!" she said marching around the shelter. Everyone opened up their eyes to see Kagome, who apparently thought she was a drill sergeant. "Hello little rock…" mused Sesshomaru as he began playing with a little pebble. "You! Keep quiet! Drop and give me fifty!" commanded Kagome.

"What?" Sango asked. For the past few days, Sango had been very peaceful. She sat there and did yoga in the rain and chanted while dancing around in the shelter. "Buddha would never make us do pushups. He loves us enough to give us the outer strength we want and the inner peace we need." Lectured Sango. "Lazy maggots!" murmured Kagome. "I'll be out exercising!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the shelter, doing laps around the beach. "One….two….three… watch me do 100!" she panted.

"STOP IT! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!" cried Miroku. "Shut up you wimp!" came a reply from Inuyasha. The two teens were making mud cookies in the corner, thinking they were 4 year olds. "Wahh! Mitsumi! Inuyasha ate my cookies!" sobbed Miroku. "What cookies?" Mitsumi asked. Inuyasha laughed as he began wiping dirt off his cheeks. "Mud cookies." He grinned.

"Spit it out!" commanded Mitsumi. "No, I swallowed it!" he giggled. "Oh my god…" murmured Mitsumi. "Wahh! And you ate Robert the worm! He was in the chocolate chip cookie!" cried Miroku. "Ew! A worm!" questioned Mitsumi. "Is that the chewy thing that took me so long to swallow?" Inuyasha asked. "That's disgusting!" Mitsumi exclaimed.

"Weee!" came a high pitched voice. Holding a microphone, Rin joyously hopped over to Mitsumi. "Good morning everyone! I'm Rin Tomoko, and here's today's forecast! There will be some raining in the morning and, hm, some sunshine in the afternoon! Temperatures will reach up to 32 degrees." Rin said with much enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru walked over, picking up the chord of the microphone. "Rin, this thing isn't even plugged in!" Rin stared at her boyfriend. "Sessy! You weren't supposed to tell all my loyal watchers at home that!"

"What viewers?"

"The viewers watching TV, duh!"

"…."

"Now, here's some random guy for the sports!" Rin said throwing the microphone to the side.

"Where on earth did you get that microphone anyways?"

"In my suitcase."

"Wait, why'd you bring a microphone in the first place?"

"Dunno."

"Okay, let's go little pebble!" Sesshomaru crowed as he began walking away, looking at a little pebble in his hands. "…And you say _I _have problems!" exclaimed Rin. "Wow, that was one hell of a run!" panted Kagome as she entered the shelter, soaking wet. "Now how about a few pushups?" she suggested. "Kagome, you look drained of energy. Perhaps you should take a break." Mitsumi said.

"No way! Fifty pushups is nothing!" Kagome spontaneously replied as she dropped to the floor. Almost immediately after pushing her upper body up and saying, 'one', Kagome collapsed to the floor and began snoring. "ZzZzZz…"

"Is she dead?" asked Miroku as he began stepping towards Kagome. "I dunno…" Inuyasha replied poking Kagome's head.

"Would you stop poking her? Buddha might end your life early if you disturb the peace."

"Okay, stop talking about Buddha! You're making my pebble wake up!"

"Who gives a fuck about your pebble and your damn peace!"

"Inuyasha! It's not good to swear, the boogieman will come and take you away at night!"

"Feh, just 'cause I'm four I can't swear!"

"You're not four!"

"Yes I am!"

"Shut up!"

"Man, nobody wants to watch you fight with a buncha four year olds on TV, Rin!"

"We're not on TV! I don't have my microphone!"

"OKAY JUST STOP IT! INUYASHA AND MIROKU, YOU'RE NOT FOUR YEAR OLDS, AND KAGOME IS NOT DEAD! SANGO, SHUT UP ABOUT BUDDHA! AND SESSHOMARU THAT DAMN PEBBLE CAN'T TALK!" Mitsumi screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at her wide eyed. The sun began to come out and rain drops dripped off the canopy on the shelter.

Mitsumi stopped and began breathing, surprised at her sudden actions. Looking up with teary eyes, she began apologizing. "I'm… I.. I'm so sorry…" she said close to tears. Everyone returned to normal mode, alarmed by Mitsumi's outburst.

"Wait a minute, what the fuck! There's dirt in my mouth!" cursed Inuyasha as he spat on the ground.

"Why am I wearing this hideous abomination ? And my hands are dirty!" Miroku said as he wiped his muddy hands on his overalls.

"WHY AM I WEARING CAMOUFLAGE CLOTHES! Oh my god! Every muscle in my body hurts!" Kagome cried as she began rubbing her temples.

"Why… am… I… sitting like this? My legs are asleep!" Sango asked as she got out of her Buddha sitting position.

"Weee! I dunno what's wrong with you, I feel perfectly fine!" exclaimed Rin.

"I suddenly despise pebbles now…" Sesshomaru murmured.

Suddenly, the sound of jet propellers interrupted everyone's remarks.

"Is that a jet?" Miroku asked as he pointed towards something in the sky.

"I.. I think so.. but it's kinda weird looking…" replied Kagome.

Moments later, a pink jet with many painted flowers on it landed. It was massive, and could probably hold 32 people. "Who's in there? Oompa loompas?" Rin questioned. Everyone just stared at Rin, each sweat dropping. "Who gives a fucking shit about oompa loompas! The people in there can save us and take us home god damnit!"

The door for the jet abruptly opened, revealing…

A/N: sigh You guys know who's in there already ; ) But anyways, lol, for those of you who don't, you can wait a bit longer can't you:P R&R plz!


	23. Kinky Hoe To The Rescue!

Disclaimer: CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN WITH DIANE GOODE! Lmao , no Inuyasha characters, but Diane Goode's Book of Scary Stores & Songs is here , bleh .

A/N:o OMG! I LUV "A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES , A LITTLE MORE TOUCH ME" BY FALL OUT BOY! EEEEK! breaks a window Oops OO Anyways , fanfic readers these days are so damn smart! Lol , yeah , yeah , it was OBVIOUSLY Kinkyho , who else would own a pink jet? --; Well thanks for reviewing! Lub yu!

"KIKYO?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Inuyasha! My darling!" Kikyo giggled. The others shuddered in disgust. Kikyo and her clones ran down the jet steps with their high heels, and very very very very very (etc.) short pink dress. She embraced Inuyasha, and Inuyasha immediately had to barf. "Get off of me you goddamned slut!" he cried as he pushed her off. "I missed you to…" she said in a sick tone.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I…" Kikyo stopped, feeling a sudden urge push Kagome off of _her _man. Through her eyes, Inuyasha was _her _property. "Ahem…" Kikyo cleared her throat. "I came to save you. Now be grateful. Get in the jet,_"_ Kikyo paused and sniffed Miroku. "Ugh, and you all need a bath when you get home too." Miroku twitched, who the hell did this girl think she was?

"We don't need your help." Kagome said as she stepped forward.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "You should be grateful I'm even letting you in my private jet."

"Cha! Why should I be grateful? We were fine until you got here."

"Really? It doesn't look like it…" Kikyo said as she examined everybody's torn and muddy clothes.

"Hey, at least we're alive!" Sango exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Yeah! We can go a whole day without your make up and all of those hideous clothes!" Rin laughed.

"How dare you!"

"Well, it's true…" added Sesshomaru.

"Yes, quite, actually, I've never seen you without make up Kikyo, not since the seventh grade."

Kikyo blushed ten shades red. "You're all just jealous! You-you-you…" Kikyo stopped and sighed. "Look, you want a ride home or not?!"

"Fine…" Inuyasha said as he grunted and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Then get in the jet, baby!" exclaimed Kikyo. As everyone aboarded, Inuyasha silently thought, "This is gonna be a _long_ trip home…"

A/N: I KNOW IM SO EVIL AND IM SO SORRY thank yuu so much to the reviewers who still reviewed even after that long hiatus im so sorry dudes & dudettes. Slap me if yu want.. LMAO


End file.
